Bound Memories
by Aubrey'Snape
Summary: After an attack on her family by Death Eaters Hermione is left an orphan. If only Voldemort knew what lay ahead for him and Hermione Granger. The Sequel, Bound by Love, is now posted.
1. The Attack

A/N: The characters you recognize are of JK Rowling's making, I own only the plot. I am not making any money from this.

Severus Snape stumbled from the burning house carrying an unconscious and bloody Hermione Granger.

'_What have I done_?' He asks himself. '_Why did this have to happen_?'

***flashback***

_Severus apparated to the Malfoy Manor after being summoned, but as he had just been summoned three days earlier he had no clue what the Dark Lord could want. As he walked into the foyer he saw Lucius and Narcissa waiting for him. 'It isn't good' said Lucius and Snape mentally rolled his eyes and wondered when anything could be qualified as 'good' when concerning Voldemort. The trio entered into a library and separates as he walked up to the Dark Lord and kneels down on one knee, as was customary for every Death Eater. _

"_Rissseeee Ssseverusss. I require something from you." Lord Voldemort looked at him with blood red eyes that almost made him flinch back._

"_Yes milord?" inquired Severus._

"_I am sending my faithful servantssss on a raid of a mudbloods house, I require you to go and remain in charge," hissed Voldemort._

"_Of course my lord, who are we attacking?" asked Severus who swallowed heavily, these types of raids were never a good thing and always served to sicken Severus. _

"_I believe you know her, as you have taught her for 6 years Severussss… She is a threat and must not be allowed to help Harry Potter any longer." _

"_You're talking of the mudblood Granger I assume?" _

"_Yessss. You will lead, leave no survivorsss Severus." _

"_Yes my Lord. We shall leave tonight?" On the surface Severus was the very picture of calm but underneath his blood had run cold and his mind racing with tendrils of panic._

"_Go now. I will punish those who do not do as I command." _

***End Flashback***

As the Dark Lord had commanded, the Death Eaters apparated near a muggle suburb and immediately headed towards the house of the Grangers. Bellatrix had already entered and was undoubtedly "playing" with her new toys. _'Please don't let her get ahold of the child'_, Severus thought desperately. Once he entered the house he found that Miss Granger had already done some damage, which immediately put aside his assumption that she was just a helpless school-girl. Bellatrix was lying on the ground in her own blood with a knife sticking out of her chest, while other Death Eaters where unconscious or bound on the floor.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked staring at the girl who stood in the middle of bodies and ruin. The young girl's eyes met his and Severus felt a suffocating amount of magic swirl around him coming from the young woman staring at him.

"Snape. Going to kill me? Take me to Voldemort? You can try," said Hermione Granger in a voice that made the hair on Severus' neck stand on end. The toneless dead quality of the voice was unlike anything he had ever heard.

"No, I need to get you back to Hogwarts, but first I have to let the others go." Severus said steadily hoping to get some reaction from the girl.

"Do whatever you want Snape. My parents are dead. I have no family, and no wish to live. I will return to Hogwarts simply to let Professor Dumbledore know what has happened." Hermione said in the same eerily calm dead tone but any reply Severus could have made was silenced as the girl collapse. Severus, with reflexes learned from many years as a spy, caught her before she could hit the floor. When a wet feeling covered his hand he swore as he pulled it away to see it covered with blood that came from a deep wound in her side. Snape swore hastily but quickly unbound and revived those unconscious with a wave of his hand.

"Get out of here all of you, leave Bellatrix, it's too later for her. Report to our master that all are dead and I will be along as soon as I clean up here. Go!" Snape commanded in an urgent voice already able to hear the sirens in the distance. '_Damned Muggles_.' He quickly cast a disillusionment charm over an unconscious Hermione and levitated her out of the house. He paused before before disapparating with a quick flick of his wand and a muttered "Incendio" the house burst into flame. He watched the flames for a few minutes as the house burned, then glanced up into the sky where the Dark Mark hovering over the house. He gathered the unconscious form into his arms and prepared to disapparate.

'_What have I done?_' For once in his life, Severus Snape realized that no one was going to be left untouched by this war.

A/N: I like reviews! This is my first story so please be gentle. Flames with simply be ignored and laughed at.


	2. His Displeasure

A/N: Thanks to those who commented on the previous chapter! I will try to update at least every other day unless I have more time to get them in. No money is being made from this story; if that were the case I'd have a mansion. But alas, JKRowling owns it all. I only think of the plot twists.

Snape apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts, looking up here he felt his heart rate slow slightly knowing that safety was just beyond the gates. Releasing the levitation spell on Hermione he set her gently on the ground and whispered "Expecto Patronum" and waited for his doe patronus to appear.

"At the gates. Student attack. Send help!" He said urgently to the familiar doe before it turned a shot away. After watching it go with an unfamiliar softness in his eyes, he shook his head and glanced at the girl on the ground. She was pale and covered in blood, both hers and others. 'So much for an easy kill, the girl put up a fight.' He was contemplating what the magical surges he kept feeling were, they were getting weaker and less frequent but the unmistakable feel of magic in the air was there.

"Severus? Are you there?" came a voice that could both calm and infuriate him. The warm, deep voice of Albus Dumbledore was like a soothing balm on the nerves flayed by the attack as well as the magic swirling in the air.

"Yes, Albus. I have Miss Granger with me; Voldemort ordered an attack on her family. All of them are dead. I will explain when I get back, I must report before too long or else suspicion will arise." Severus said while preparing himself to go to the Dark Lord.

"Of course, of course you must go. Why are you expending so much magic though? You should try to control it before going to him." The old man said over his half-moon spectacles, with uncharacteristically serious eyes.

"I am not using any of my magic Headmaster. Not that I am aware of at least. I've been sensing the magic since I left…" Severus paused and looked down at the unconscious form on the ground. "Her house. It was there when I entered."

"I see. Well I will take her up to the Infirmary. You go." Dumbledore said while casting a levitating charm on Hermione. He wasn't as young as Severus so carrying the young woman was out of the question. Dumbledore waited until Severus has disapparated before walking back up to the school. His mind was a flurry of thoughts as he felt the surges of magic around him, coming from the unconscious form.

"Well Tom, if you were hoping for a war, I'm afraid you may have just started one." Albus said quietly to himself. Things were going to change, he could feel it already.

Before walking into the school another disillusion charm was cast over the young woman to keep anyone from stopping them. He quickly rushed her to the infirmary and into Pomfreys' capable hands.

Malfoy Manor

Snape apparated to the Malfoy Manor and judging by the stinging on his arm his absence had been noted. 'Wonderful.' He thought to himself. Climbing the stairs up to the entrance of the house, he paused to collect himself and his emotions. Knowing he had blood on his hands and robes he tried to forget whose blood is was. He entered the house and climbed the stairs to where the death eaters were meeting the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Severussss… Iss it done?" The angry figure in the middle of the room asked menacingly.

"The girls parents were killed my lord, but the girl lives." Severus said waiting for the pain he knew would come.

Voldemort let his anger out at the tall sallow man standing before him, watching him writhe on the floor in pain. He watched for a few minutes then lifted the curse and allowed the man to stand.

"How did she escape? Where is Bellatrix?"

"My lord, the girl killed her." Severus said. 'I hate being the bearer of bad news.' "She was dead when I arrived." Before Snape could brace himself another round of Crucio was sent towards him. He felt himself fall to the floor and writhe in pain. He was unsure of how long this lasted but soon Voldemort switched tactics and started using cutting hexes. He didn't know how long it went on only that he was losing blood on consciousness fast.

"You have been punished Severussss. Return to the old man and let him know thiss isn't over." Voldemort said looking disdainful. 'I can't kill him yet.' The snake-like man thought to himself as he watched his servant stumble away barely conscious.

Snape didn't know how he managed to stay conscious but as he saw the front gates of Hogwarts and sent another patronus to Hagrid, he collapsed and welcomed the blackness that licked at his brain.


	3. Recognizable Magic

A/N: Is it odd that I am excited about my own story? No? Good. Because I'm quite addicted. The chapters will get longer now that the story is kind of set. There will be smut, angst, romance, fights, and all the good stuff that you want to read in a story.

Hogwarts

"Madame Pomfrey?" Albus called to the gentle but firm medi-wizard.

"Albus is that you.." Madame Pomfrey came bustling out and stopped in her tracks when she saw the young woman with Dumbledore.

"Oh my. What happened?" She quickly cast a diagnostic charm over the girl while Dumbledore lowered her onto a cot.

"Her family was attacked, she is now an orphan. Severus brought her here before leaving to return to Voldemort."

"Oh the poor dear. I suppose I should get a bed ready for Severus? Not that he's going to stay here willingly." Albus watched as the medi-witch did diagnostic spells over the young girl and was concerned when she frowned.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

"I can't get a reading on her Albus." The witch was puzzled and still trying to get a reading. "If I can't see how she's doing I don't know what to fix." She walked quickly down the ward to a medicine cabinet and walked back carrying a number of different vials, each with a different colored liquid in it. As she started to pour the contents down the girls throat the infirmary doors banged open to reveal a disheveled Hagrid carrying an unconscious Severus Snape.

"Oh dear, put him there. I will start on him next. I am unsure of what to do for Miss Granger, Headmaster. I am unable to run diagnostic spells on her or heal her wound. It's as if her body is rejecting my magic." Madame Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore piercingly. "Do you know why this is happening?"

"I have theories my dear, but none seem to be logical. I will assist you on Severus, for now at least, Miss Granger is beyond our help." The old man was puzzled and worried, he'd never heard of a person blocking magic to such a dangerous extent.

They both made their way over to the man lying on the cot and he heard the doors open again to reveal Minerva McGonagall. She looked at Hermione, then to Severus, then to Dumbledore. 'Uh-oh' Dumbledore thought to himself as he watched his colleague bristle.

"Albus Dumbledore! How long are you going to allow him to be a whipping post? Miss Granger is now an orphan and Severus looks like he's close to death. This has to stop Dumbledore!" Minerva glared at him as her glasses flashed dangerously.

"M'dear, it will all be over soon." Albus said sadly.

"I should hope so." She said severely.

Madame Pomfrey finished bandaging up the man in front of her that she considered like a son and sighed. "He's a good as he's going to get. He'll be conscious in a few hours and probably back to his prickly self." She looked over at the young girl still lying bloody and pale next to his bed. "What are we going to do about her Albus? She is unaffected by my magic so her healing with be slow." She was concerned at the reasons for the young woman's imperviousness to magic. 'What is going on?' She thought to herself.

"Let her rest for now, perhaps it's her body and mind healing from what she has gone through. She will have to face reality soon enough, there will be questions she wants answered and she will be confused for a while." Dumbledore looked down at the girl and felt immense sadness. 'We can only hope she is strong enough to pull through this.' He thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSHG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four days passed with no change from either person, on the 5th day Severus awoke and, as Madame Pomfrey predicted, he was prickly as ever. 'Good God', he thought, 'I feel like a herd of Centuars have had a party on my body'. He looked around and noticed the young girl next to him, still unconscious and bloody. 'Bloody? Why is she still bloody?' he thought to himself frowning. Madame Pomfrey noticed he had awoken and quickly started towards him as he tried to rise.

"Oh no you don't young man, you will lay back on that bed until I clear you." She said in the most annoying mothering voice.

"I'm fine, just feel like I was used as a stomping ground." Severus said eyeing her wand warily. 'Bloody scary woman'.

"Well when Voldemort himself uses you as a stomping ground I should hope that is his intention. Lay back before I stun you." She pointed her wand threateningly at him and he reluctantly laid back down not wanting to upset her.

He motioned to Hermione and inquired, "Why has she not been healed? I would've thought you'd have done that by now. Surely she is more important."

The nurse looked at the girl sadly then back at Severus, "I would but her body is rejecting my magic. I am unable to heal her or even cast a diagnostic charm on her. I am able to cast it but cancels before it reaches her body."

Severus looked at her sharply, "So she's in the same condition I brought her here in?"

The witch looked at him and glared at him, much like a mother scolds a child. "Now listen here, I did everything I can and gave her some potions to help. Unless you have a better idea you better just hush up."

Before he had a chance to give her a scathing remark the infirmary doors opened and in strolled Albus Dumbledore. "Ah Severus, so good to see you're awake." 'Him and his damned twinkling eyes.' Severus thought with a mental rolling of his eyes.

"Hello Headmaster. Have you any ideas why Miss Granger is not healing or responding to spells?" Severus was concerned and worried, though he's rather eat a blast-ended skrewt before admitting it.

The old man looked at him with a searching look over his spectacles and his eyes twinkled, if possible, even more. "I didn't know you cared Severus. Alert the news won't you?"

The scowl that Severus shot him would make even the bravest of men wet themselves, but not Albus. He was too used to the young man's stares. "I have had several ideas Severus, but none that have actually proven helpful. Perhaps we should try to rouse her? It might help, yes?" Snape looked at him sharply and didn't like the look in the old man's eyes.

"Very well, am I allowed to get up mother, or am I still bedridden?" Severus asked the nurse teasingly.

After looking him over and deeming him fit she waved him away with her hand. "You are such a pleasant man Severus." She rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the two powerful men to deal with the girl.

The men turned to the unconscious girl on the bed and then waved their wands in simultaneous movements "Enervate". The spell shot towards the girl but just before connecting with her body, it shot away and hit the floor leaving a charred mark on it. Both men looked shocked and looked at each other.

"What the hell?" Severus spoke first, breaking the older man's silence.

"I am unsure my boy." He was suddenly struck by an idea though he didn't know why it came to him.

"Severus, why don't you try to spell on your own?"

"What good will that do? Pomfrey said that she already tried with no avail. We both tried and the floor suffered." Snape snapped at the older man.

"Humor me Severus."

Sighing and shaking his head Severus once again raised his wand and said "enervate." This time the spell shot straight into the girl's chest and after a few seconds she began to cough and splutter.

Both men's jaws dropped and stared as the girl tried to sit up but failed. "No, stay laying down Miss Granger. You are at Hogwarts and are still wounded". He looked at the man standing next to him and then called to Madame Pomfrey for her to heal the girl. As she started running up the ward towards the girl, Hermione quickly turned her head and sent all of them flying back. Albus was pushed least far, while Severus and Madame Pomfrey were thrown into walls.

"Well", said Albus, "I guess this complicates things a bit."

A/N: I love reviews! They let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, or wish I'd just quit writing. So, go on. Review!


	4. Magic Bound

"Professor!" Hermione shouted weakly. 'What had she done? She didn't even have her wand. Was that me?' There were a million questions running through her head as she watched Professor Dumbledore help Professor Snape off the ground. The two men turned back to the young girl sitting on her bed then at each other.

"Miss Granger! Perhaps you can refrain from throwing myself and the Headmaster across the room as we as trying to help you!" Professor Snape sneered at her.

"I.. I'm… I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to. I don't even have my wand!" Hermione said frantically. She began to feel lightheaded and felt something sticky and wet one her side. Bring her hand in front of her face she saw that it was covered in blood. Looking down at her side she saw more blood and then the pain began to catch up to her. She moaned and fell back on the pillows, managing to stay awake to see Professor Snape and the Headmaster rush over to her.

"How did she do that without her wand?" Severus asked.

"I am unsure. But I know it was her. Her magical signature is still in the air."

Madame Pomfrey rushed over and pushed the men aside. "I'm going to try and heal her now. She's loosing so much blood." But as she waved her wand and cast a healing spell, it again ricocheted off before it hit her body. "Now really!" She exclaimed. She raised her wand again but was stopped this time by Albus.

"Why don't we let Severus try?" He motioned for the man to cast the same healing spell and they all watched in disbelief as it hit her chest. As soon as the spell met its mark the blood from the sheets and the floor flowed backwards into the body it had flowed out of. After all the blood had returned to the body they watched in fascination as the skin began to stitch itself back together leaving only a slight red mark to show that damage had been done.

Turning on the Headmaster Severus growled, "Why is my magic affecting her but yours and Madame Pomfrey's is rejected?"

"Her magic must recognize yours. Her body was fighting our magic because it was unfamiliar to her. During the distress she went through her magic must've sensed a protector in you and is clinging to it. If I am correct, her magic is now bound to yours. It has the same power and capabilities as yours, which is the reason for her unconsciously, silently, and wandlessly throwing us back. Her magic tapped into yours to provide the power and spell she needed. It must have been because she didn't recognize our magical signature so she responded the same as she would to an enemy." Severus looked at him incredulously and began to feel the start of anger forming. With one last look at the girl on the bed, he turned and stalked out of the Infirmary in a flurry of black robes.

Albus watched him storm out and sighed. 'Just when he was beginning to think that his life was coming to an end.' Albus turned to the now sleeping form of Hermione Granger on the bed and decided that whatever happened from here on out would have to play out. It was no longer in his control, or anyone else's.

Down in the dungeons Snape was pacing, he'd stop to throw back a shot of scotch before resuming his pacing. Suddenly he stopped and walked over to his book shelf looking for a book, seeing the title he needed he pulled it down and sat in a chair to read it.

"_When Magic is bound"__. _

"_Magic in Witches and Wizards has a certain signature unique to each person, when you get two that are similar or compatible the magic will recognize each other. In a situation where one persons' magic is bound to another those two people are bound for life. Unlike a love bond or soul bond, if one person dies the one left alive will live but will lose their magic; turning, effectively, into a muggle or squib. These two people will share thoughts, dreams, emotions, physical feeling, as well as memories. _

Severus looked up from his book and felt his anger rising once again. 'Bloody perfect.' He thought throwing his book from him quickly followed by his shot glass. He stood and walked over to the book, picked it up, and placed it back on the respective shelf. 'The book might be wrong. Surely that's not what's going on here.' He thought to himself. 'It must be something else. Dumbledore will know what it is.' Striding out of his quarters he turned his direction towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters Study.

"Sugar Quills." Nothing. "Pickled flies?" Nothing. "Cockroach Clusters?" The gargoyle looked down at him as he got angry.

"Get the hell out of the way before I blow you out of my way!" Severus roared at the gargoyle, smirking slightly when he saw the thing startle and move. He raced up the stairs and through the door into Dumbledore's office not pausing to knock.

"Headmaster I must speak with you!" Severus burst into the office and was shocked to see Dumbledore sitting calmly behind his desk waiting for him. When he saw Severus stop he waved his hand at the chair across from him and motioned for him to sit down. He took the offered seat and feeling much like the 11 year-old he once was looked across at his mentor and father-figure of many years.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore said peering over his glasses, his eyes twinkling again.

"I.. Do you know what is going on? What the answer to this.. situation is?" Severus said in a rush. 'Why does he make me feel like a pathetic first year?' Severus asked himself.

"I think that you have already found the answer to that question Severus. Surely you've already read the book you required to read. I can give you no further answers other than the ones you already have." Albus said waiting for the explosion he knew was coming from the man in front of him. Sure enough, no more than 30 seconds later he got his reaction.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Severus shouted quickly standing to his feet and kicking the chair over in his haste. "I refuse to believe it! I will not share anything, ANYTHING with that bratty, Gryffindor, know-it-all." Before either man could say anything more a buzz of magic shocked the air and Severus sank to his knees as fear and uncontrollable rage and power flashed through him. His powers shot out away from him without conscious thought and blasted every surface in the room. A few minutes later it ended and Severus lay panting on the ground looking up at the Headmaster in wonder and fear for the first time, not for him but for what it meant.

"I believe" Dumbledore said "that our young Miss Granger has just awoken."

A/N: Well, that is interesting. Reviews of course are welcome and encouraged. Like it, love it, hate it, and review it. No flames. They'll be laughed at.


	5. Uncontrollable Power

A/N: I don't make money from this. It's all JKRowling's except for the plot.

Infirmary

Hermione felt like she was floating on a raft in water. There was a gentle rocking motion that was not at all unpleasant. There was a smell of flowers in the air and she breathed deeply. Suddenly the hairs on her arms and neck pricked up in an acknowledgement of danger. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the Hogwarts Infirmary. 'Hogwarts?' She thought. 'That can't be right, what about the water and flowers?' As she finished this thought she felt someone watching her and immediately tensed. She felt a hand close over her wrist and didn't think before pushing the presence and hand away. She faintly heard a woman's scream and instantly forgot she was at Hogwarts. She saw Bellatrix standing in front of her, taunting her as she tortured her mother. "NO!" Hermione shouted. Again feeling power build in her veins and the sound was like wind in her ears. She thought only to keep the woman away from her as Bellatrix started for her again, Hermione began to get angry. Rage coursed through her body like water through a stream as well as fear. 'What am I going to do? I don't have my wand." She thought quickly looking around she saw that there was a glass laying on the table next to her, she thought about the glass embedded in the woman's body and was shocked to see that the glass rose, broke apart, and shot towards the woman. 'Yes' Hermione thought 'Yes, kill her.'

Dumbledore and Severus ran towards the Infirmary as fast as they could, Severus feeling like he'd run a few dozen miles without stopping. He was breathing heavily and feeling dizzy. 'Surely I can't be that far out of shape' he thought to himself. He felt a flash of pure hatred stream through him followed by yet another rush of power. As they rounded the corner to the Infirmary they had to slow because of the pressure of magic in the air was so thick. Severus looked at Dumbledore who looked pale and concerned but as they pushed the doors to the infirmary open they saw something that made both their blood run ice cold.

Hermione Granger was standing next to her bed focused on Madame Pomfrey who was standing a few feet from her with her wand out. Hermione's hair was floating away from her head in an eerily way with her arms outstretched to her sides. Next to her was what has been a glass but was now shards whizzing towards the nurse who was bloody and looking like she'd just fought off a few dozen Death Eaters.

Severus felt another buzz of magic as he realized that Dumbledore was now using his powers to keep both the nurse and Hogwarts brightest student from harm. Severus' chest started feeling tight by the amount of magic and power swirling around the room. "This has to stop" he panted before gathering his strength and pulling out his wand. He took aim at Miss Granger and sent a stunner at her that flew towards her only to veer off course when it got close. Throwing his wand away from him furiously he took off running for the girl wreaking havoc on the room. As he got near her he could hear her thoughts clearly as though she was speaking them out loud.

"_Kill… Yes killer her. That bitch will pay for what she did. I will make her pay." _Severus was suffocating on the hate, rage, and power streaming out of this young girl who he had known for 6 years.

"Hermione?" He said softly, not wanting to cause her anymore distress or harm. As soon as the words left his mouth she whirled on him, when she saw who it was the hate and power immediately stopped.

Hermione's Point of View

Hermione felt more power joining hers and wondered where it had come from. 'Is this really how powerful I am?' she thought to herself. 'I could defeat Voldemort and anyone else in my way.' Movement caught her attention as a voice said her name. She turned toward the sound and saw him, the one that had saved her from all the bad things. She lost all of the hate in her as she looked into his deep black eyes, noticing that they weren't cold and hard but rather hot and endless. She felt all the fight go out of her as she looked into his eyes and stumbled towards him, her rock in the middle of an uncertain sea of loss and grief. Finally she realized that she was tired, so tired that she just wanted to drift into the nothingness that was licking at her brain. Looking up at him once more she tried to smile but fell into his arms asleep.

Return to Normal

Severus caught her as she fell and picked her up to carry her back to her bed. He was shaken to the core by what he had seen in her eyes when she first looked at him. Hate and loathing so severe he thought she was someone else completely but then her gaze changed. Shifting from hate to calm in the blink of an eye, she looked at him as if he was her savior and everything was alright now that he was there. Turning to Dumbledore he noticed that the man had sat down in a chair looking very tired and every one of his many years.

"Headmaster?" Severus asked "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Severus" Dumbledore said panting slightly "Just a little tired is all." He looked towards Hermione and then towards Madame Pomfrey who was limping over to a bed nearby. She looked a little worse for the wear, her hair had escaped her bun and her face was red.

"What happened?" Severus said sharply to the nurse, feeling irritated but now knowing why.

"She was waking up so I tried to check her pulse without magic thinking that it would go better than trying it the magical way. But when I grabbed her wrist it was like a switch came on and she was immediately defensive. She threw me across the room and started throwing hexes at me. Thankfully you guys got here otherwise it would've been worse." The nurse said looking at the two men.

"What were you thinking doing that? She'd just been attacked and you decide to grab her, in her sleep mind you, to check-her-pulse?" Snape spat at her feeling very angry.

"Severus.." Dumbledore said reproachfully. Trying to get the man to calm down, he knew the extent of the man's power and had no wish to need to use his own so quickly. Severus looked at him and glared before shaking his head.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do Albus." Severus said quietly.

For once in his life, Albus Dumbledore had no idea what to do and how to proceed with a situation.

A/N: I'm really into this story so I hope if you guys don't mind me updating it. Like it, Love it, hate it, review it.


	6. The Boys Find Out

A/N: Not making any money. Don't own it. Thank you for your reviews and adding me to Favorite author/Story alert! That makes me so happy.

The next time Hermione woke it was to a darkened room; she felt comfortable in the bed and looked around the room she was in. She recognized it as the Hogwarts Infirmary and wondered how she'd gotten there. The last 72 hours came flooding back to her and felt misery begin to rise in her heart, but there was a different emotion. Almost as if it were answering the misery she felt; concern. That's what it was but it wasn't her own. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself. She was suddenly aware of a presence near her but she didn't feel the danger and need to attack as she had before. Turning her head she looked into the black eyes of none other than Severus Snape.

Snape realized she was waking up and put aside his book he'd been reading. 'Hopefully she doesn't attack me' he thought to himself. He was her tense then relax as she saw him, then flinch and tense again.

"I'm not going to attack you Miss Granger, so you can relax." He said softly and out of character.

"Hello Professor." *gulp*

"You've been causing quite a stir these last few days."

"That wasn't my intention, sir."

"Indeed."

"Why am I here sir?" 'She can't refrain from asking questions' Severus thought with amusement.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um.." her voice caught and she blinked back tears "Death Eaters showing up at my house. Killing my parents, waking up here and being really scared, then waking up just now."

Snape looked at her searching for some sign that she was lying about what she remembered. 'How do I know she's not lying?' he thought to himself.

"I'm not lying!" Hermione said indignantly. 'How dare him.'

"How dare I, Miss Granger?" His voice low and threatening. "You have attacked me, Professor Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey yet you ask 'how dare i?'?"

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD SNAPE!" She yelled feeling very angry and not knowing why.

He could feel her power starting to pick up with her anger, fueled both by his rage and hers. He forced himself to calm down.

"I did not look in your head Miss Granger." He said through gritted teeth.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right. So you knew exactly what I was thinking by being a big bad Death Eater? You'll forgive me if I think you're full of shit. _Sir._ Her voice was heavy with sarcasm and disbelief. 'I'm not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing. Honestly.'

Feeling his anger spike again he sneered at her and said, "If you're the brightest witch of your age why don't you use that know-it-all brain of yours. I am not reading your mind." 'What a insolent twit.' He thought annoyed waiting for her to put the pieces together.

"I AM NOT A TW… Wait.. I can hear your thoughts. Why?" She looked at his suspiciously anticipating his answer.

"Oh, remembered you have a brain have you?" His low baritone voice dripping with sarcasm.

After flashing him a dirty look she asked, "Why can I hear your thoughts?"

Snape pulled the book out that he'd been reading and threw it onto her bed, "Read the marked pages Miss Granger." He sat back and listened to the thoughts flying through her head as she read, becoming slight amused at the hysterical voice her 'mind' used.

As Hermione read she felt amusement, which she now knew wasn't hers and also understood why he could hear her thoughts and vice versa. Turning the page she tested the new mind link they share, "_Sir?" "Yes Miss Granger?" "Why did this happen?" " I am not sure." "Can it be reversed or… or corrected?" "No." _She felt very sad at knowing that information, though she had already suspected as much.

He felt her hysteria before it broke out. "What the bloody hell are we going to do Professor? You're a death eater and could die any day. You're what? 100 years old. So if you die I'm left with no magic and will be shunned for my life. What did you do? .? This is YOUR fault. You and that… that… arsehole you devoted your life to because you were stupid." Her eyes suddenly got wide as she realized she had said all that out loud, 'not that it matters', she thought. She could feel his rage building and building, and he had just opened his mouth to reply when the Infirmary doors opened.

They both whipped towards the doors to see Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley running towards them, she could tell they were very upset and instantly began to panic. 'Breathe, breathe, breathe' she said over and over with no help. Severus looked at her as he felt her starting to panic and become defensive. Before he could warn the boys though her panic had broken lose and they were thrown back down the ward. Though he felt pleasure at watching the two boys being thrown in the air he was worried about the girl now radiating panic and fear. "_Miss Granger?" "Sir?" "You are alright. No one here is going to hurt you." She snorted in her head and spat at him, "Like I'm going to believe you, you prat." _He scowled at her and looked towards the boys walking towards them.

"What's HE doing here?" The boy-who-lived asked Dumbledore who had watched the exchange between Hermione and Severus with amusement.

"I will explain when everyone is calm and seated." The doors opened again and Minerva McGonagall walked briskly up the ward toward the young charge. She took a seat on Hermione's side and grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You poor dear", she said with tears in her eyes. When everyone had been seated Albus started talking.

"Over the summer Miss Granger's family was attacked by the Death Eaters," the two boys glared at Severus with murder in their eyes. "Severus wasn't able to save her parents but found Hermione in a near death condition. He brought her here and Madame Pomfrey tried to heal her but was unsuccessful to." "But she looks fine now" Ron interrupted. "Yes Mr. Weasley, I'm getting to that." "Oh. Okay." "Now as I was saying, healing her was unsuccessful until we discovered that Professor Snape's magic was able to do what others could not. It seems that in your friend's distress she sought out, as well as her magic, someone who seemed to be able to protect her. That person was Severus Snape." He paused to give them time to take it in.

Hermione noticed that Ron's face was turning very red and knew that it was not a good sign. He looked at Severus and spat, "So you 'rescued' her from her house and now her magic is linked with yours. What did you do? Rape her then throw her away to your buddies then change your mind?" There was a collective gasp from everyone and Hermione felt Professor Snape's rage bubbling towards the surface.

A/N: Me thinks Ron is jealous? Maybe going to die? I don't know. Like it, love it, Review it.


	7. The Boys Find Out II

A/N: Reviews! I love them. I own nothing. You know how it goes.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE TO PROFESSOR SNAPE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Roared Professor McGonagall, shocking not only Hermione, but Harry as well. Ron looked mutinous and Snape looked murderous. Trying to rein his temper back in before he cursed the boy into a matchbox, Snape looked at the boy and said in a low voice, "For your information Weasley, I do not rape women. I can get enough on my own without resorting to force. Something I'm sure you're unfamiliar with." He watched as the teen shock with rage as his face turned red.

"Enough!" Professor Dumbledore yelled as he saw both student and teacher tensing to throw jinxes at the other. "This is a school and you will do well to remember it! Severus, you are a teacher. Act it. Ronald, Gryffindor house will lose 50 points and you will be serving detention will Filch for 2 months. We do not make unfounded allegations against teachers." The two men shrank back as Albus turned his steely blue gaze on them. An annoyed Dumbledore was not something you messed with.

"Now" he started again " as I was saying. Miss Grangers' and Professor Snape's magic are similar which means that they are compatible. As Miss Granger began to lose control of her powers while fighting back against the Death Eaters, Professor Snape's magic provided a stronghold for it to attach to."

"How is that possible sir?" Asked Harry.

"Good question. As Hermione lost control of her magic, Severus had full control of his. Hermione's magic sensed this and grabbed hold of his, causing them to fuse and become one. Now that their magic are bound to each other, you cannot separate one from the other. They can hear each other's thoughts, feelings, see the others dreams, and feel whatever physical pain the other is going through." Dumbledore explain this like he was explaining the weather, a fact that annoyed Snape even more.

"But why?" asked Hermione, speaking up for the first time in several minutes.

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled sadly, "Your magic, my dear, is in essence YOU. Your thoughts, feelings, and dreams are all linked through your magic. As is Severus' which means that because your magic has become one, so too has everything else."

"So what happens if one of them dies?" Ron asked with barely contained anger.

"The one that lives will lose their magic."

After the teachers had left for the night, Ron and Harry sat next to Hermione.

"You alright 'mione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, just tired. It's a lot to take in." She responded tiredly. She wanted to go to sleep.

"When are you getting out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow, though I don't know where I'm going to stay now that… now that.. you know."

Ron and Harry nodded sympathetically. "You can stay with us." Offered Ron. "There's plenty of space at the Burrow and mum would love to have you." He smiled at her with love and affection, making Hermione uncomfortable.

"Thanks Ron, I'll see what Dumbledore thinks." They said goodnight and she watched the walk out the door. She took the dreamless sleep that Madame Pomfrey had left for her and her last thought before falling asleep was of a tall, sallow, man that confused her more than ever.

A/N: Short chapter, sorry guys. You know how this works. Reviews are always welcome and I'd LOVE to know what you guys think, want to happen, and all that good stuff. There will be romance in here eventually but it's slow building.


	8. Returning to Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I own nothing.

Hermione hadn't seen Severus since the night that Dumbledore had explained about their bound magic but she knew he was still alive because she would get flashes of his emotions. Though she had somewhat learned how to distinguish his emotions and hers, it was still confusing. Now that term was starting and she would be leaving the Burrow to go back to Hogwarts, she worried what it would be like to have the connection with a teacher, especially Professor Snape.

'Will he treat me differently?' She thought to herself. Jumping slightly and shrieking when a voice answered her in her mind. "_Don't count on it Miss Granger. You are still my student and I am still your Professor." _

"_You could give me some warning you know, instead of just butting your nose into people's thoughts." "It's not butting in when I can hear the commentary you have from the time you wake up to the time you go to sleep." "Still not my fault sir… Wait, how come I can't hear you all the time?" _She felt a spike of nervousness that wasn't hers. _"I can do occlumency Miss Granger. I can block my thoughts from you." "YOU CAN WHAT? YOU CAN BLOCK YOUR THOUGTHS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" _He winced as her shrill voice echoed in his mind. 'Damned girl's going to give me a headache.' _"Yes Miss Granger. Kindly lower your voice; I don't need your shrill tones vibrating through my skull." "SCREW YOU PROFESSOR SNAPE!" _She screamed extra loud to make sure it hurt him.

'Damned man and his damned skills.' She thought over the last two weeks that had passed her parent's funeral that she'd gone to. She tried not to think about the fact that there were no bodies in the caskets because the magic fire had destroyed everything. Professor McGonagall had taken her shopping in Diagon Alley for her books and to replace the things she lost. She thought about the loss of her cat, Crookshanks who had been brutally killed by Bellatrix. 'If she wasn't dead already, I'd kill her again' she thought as a fresh wave of rage coursed through her at the thought of the woman. Her life had been turned upside down and she didn't know how to fix it. Hopefully getting back to Hogwarts would set everything right, Hogwarts was now the only real home she had. She was named Head Girl which meant that she would have her own quarters and get more privilege's. She wondered if this was an act of pity and found that it didn't bother her like it would have before. She realized that she wanted to have her privacy and not be surrounded by the constant chatter of her classmates.

September 1st dawned bright and sunny, completely at odds of how she felt. As Ron and Harry helped her load her trunks they heard a familiar drawl behind them, "I heard about your parent's mudblood, too bad that you were with them huh?" Malfoy sneered at her, and then looked at Harry and Ron as they started towards him. "Ah ah ah Potty, Weasel" he smirked "No attacking the head boy now. Let's see 50 points from Gryffindor." Hermione was shaking with rage as she looked at him and told him to go shove it. "Manners Mudblood, another 50 points for not respecting your superiors."

Hermione looked at him with hatred and said, "150 point to Gryffindor for killing your bitch of an aunt Malfoy, oh and 50 points from Slytherin for being an incomprehensible man-whore. Get away from me you worthless sniveling child." Hermione watched in triumph as Malfoy turned bright red and pulled out his wand but before he had a chance to cast any spells the train lurched forward as they departed the train station. He looked at her in a way that clearly said 'this isn't over yet' and sulked away.

"Blimey 'Mione, that was brilliant. What made you do that?" Ron asked in admiration.

"I'm just sick of his 'holier-than-thou attitude." Hermione snapped still angry.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as they realized the sweet, rule abiding Hermione they used to know was no longer around. She'd been replaced by this force-to-be-reckoned-with Hermione. They weren't sure if this made them happy or is they should be scared.

As they arrived at the castle, Hermione realized that there was anticipation running through her system which didn't fully belong to her. 'What is he anxious about?' She thought in passing as they walked into the Great Hall. Looking up to the Head table she looked at who was there and felt a sense of comfort come over her, then she looked to where Professor Snape was sitting and realized he was staring at her. As she looked in his eyes a new emotion surfaced drowning out the anticipation, joy. Pure joy that made her heart beat fast and made her want to dance around in happiness. Then she blinked and whatever had been there before was gone. She couldn't feel or hear anything coming from the dark man who had been staring at her. Sighing she sat down with Ron and Harry to listen to the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore. Halfway through the meal she felt someone watching her and looked up, looking around she realized it was Snape. She raised an eyebrow and said in her mind,

"_Yes professor?" _

Snape started slightly as though he wasn't expecting her to talk to him. _"Granger, eat your meal." _

"_I'm not hungry." _She replied tonelessly. She hadn't eaten in a few days because she hadn't felt hungry.

"_You look like you're wasting away. You're pale and you look unhappy." _

"_This coming from the man who people think is a vampire, who never smiles, and walks around like he has a stick of unhappiness stuck up his-"_

"_ENOUGH! I will not be disrespected by an insolent little –" _

"_Oh do shut up Snape. You're giving me a migraine." _

She looked away from him and smirked as she saw him glower at her. If it had been any other year, and any other Hermione she would've cowered but she merely felt annoyed that he seemed to be just like Malfoy.

He looked down at the girl that had plagued his thoughts for the last 2 weeks and felt utter irritation. How dare she think that she can speak to me like that? As angry as he was, he was also shocked. No one had ever spoken to him like that and he wasn't sure how to react. It was then that he realized that the goody-to-shoes, Gryffindor, know-it-all he had known wasn't the person he was staring at. No, this was an entirely new person; one that radiated confidence, power, and knowledge. 'This isn't good' he thought as he watched the golden trio leave the hall.

Farther down the table Dumbledore and Minerva were talking amongst themselves.

"I'm worried about her Albus. She's lost weight and doesn't look like she's slept decently in the last month. When we went shopping she showed no interest in anything, just in finishing up as soon as possible." Minerva said in a worried voice.

"I know dear, but until she asks for help we can't do anything. I will try to talk to Severus and see if he has any ideas but I am not hopeful." Glancing down the table to the glowering man that was staring after the young woman. 'This isn't good' he thought to himself watching his adopted son walk away.

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron in the Common room until it was nearly midnight, they had talked about their schedules which looked similar with a few differences. Seeing that they had double potions the next morning they groaned and went to bed. As she did she felt a wave of hate go through her followed by a dizziness she couldn't place. 'This isn't good' she thought to herself.


	9. Testing Limits

A/N: Thank you for the reviews as always.

Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as she got ready to go to sleep that night. She was getting flashes of emotions and thoughts that made no sense to her but sometime around 2 am everything stopped. There were no longer any emotions floating through her and no random thoughts, so she finally drifted off to sleep thinking about the odd dizziness she'd experienced earlier.

The next morning showed Harry, Ron and Hermione walking slowly and sleepily down to the great hall for breakfast. As she walked into the great hall someone pushed her hard enough to make her fall to her knees. She looked up in the sneering face of Draco Malfoy and instantly felt anger and rage coursing through her.

"Watch where you're going mudblood whore," Malfoy taunted as she stood shakily.

"Malfoy, why don't you do something useful and go die somewhere" She said not looking at him, she was trying to cool her temper before she exploded.

"What? Like your parents?" He smirked at her as she looked up at him. It was like a damn finally broke loose; she felt power coursing through her rage and thought about how it would feel to wipe the smirk off the pricks face.

WHAM! Malfoy was lifted off his feet as a force threw him back away from Hermione and further in the hall. The hall went silent then started laughing. Hermione barely heard them as she heard someone yelling her name, they sounded very far away like she was under water. All she saw was Malfoy standing up and pulling his wand out, "NO!" she yelled. She focused on Malfoy's face and was satisfied to see that he was terrified of her. She looked past his shoulder and met the black eyes of Professor Snape instantly forgetting why she was upset. She stared at him as Malfoy shouted at her, "Wait till my father hears about this Granger!" She smirked at him and said, "Oh good, I'd love to kill another one of your family members you prick." A gasp swept through the hall as Malfoy turned red.

"Enough!" Yelled Dumbledore, everyone immediately turned to him now used to hearing their Headmaster raise his voice. "Everyone sit down. NOW!" He roared as both Malfoy and Hermione hesitated. Hermione quickly joined the boys and watched as they loaded up their plate.

Snape had watched the scene in the great hall with a feeling of anger and pride. 'Well, well, well', he thought, 'finally Miss Granger stands up for herself.' That pride was short lived as he felt his power again being drained and heard Hermione taunt Draco about his father. 'Oh, that is really not good. Stupid little girl.' He watched as she sat down with her friends and they started talking to her, she responded to them by rolling her eyes and gesturing towards the Slytherin table. 'She still isn't eating,' he noticed angrily.

"_Miss Granger?" _she jumped slightly at the sudden voice and then scowled at Snape.

"_What do you want?" _

"_We need to talk, preferably tonight." _

"_Tough, I don't want to go anywhere near you. Go choke on something." _She said turning back to her friends ignoring his voice inside her head completely.

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape roared across the great hall. Heads swiveled between her and Snape as she ignored him again. She could see him getting angry out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly.

"Uh.. 'Mione?"

"Yes?" She said innocently to Ron.

"Snape just yelled for you… Are you going to answer him?" He looked at her like she'd grown another head. Then he and Harry's jaws dropped as she yelled at Professor Snape across the hall.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! I AM NOT A DOG. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO ME, KINDLY DO IT WITHOUT YELLING ACROSS THE GREAT HALL!" She sat back down and grabbed an apple pretending not to notice the man shaking with anger at the great hall or the rage that wasn't hers coursing through her body.

"DETENTION MISS GRANGER! 7 PM TONIGHT. MY OFFICE" Snape roared. 'Oh I am going to strangle her with my own two hands' he thought to himself watching the girl smirk and roll her eyes. He watched as she got up from the table and waited for her witless friends to stand as well, it was almost time for class and Potions was their first class. He watched the boy-who-lived put his arm around her shoulders and felt irritated at the show of affection.

Hermione glanced back when she felt Snape's irritation and saw that he was glaring at her, no, not at her; at Harry! 'Why is he glaring at Harry?' she thought before Ron pulled her attention back towards them. As they headed down to the dungeons Hermione felt around for the feelings she was getting from Snape, she was confused as to why he was irritated with Harry but as he entered the classroom she pushed everything else away and focused on what he was saying.

"You will be brewing the Draft of Living Death today. Instructions are on the board" he swept his hand towards the board and the instructions appeared, "begin!" Everyone started towards the storage cupboard to get their ingredients, everyone except Hermione. She had frozen when Snape had walked into the room and walked directly by her, his nearness had provided her a glimpse of his thoughts as well as drafted his scent towards her. 'He smells amazing' she thought, 'like sandalwood and spices'. Snape noticed her unmoving figure and let her thoughts wash over him, 'he smells amazing' he heard. 'Who smells amazing'? He wondered. When he saw her head snap towards him and her eyes flashed in anger he realized that she had heard that thought.

He threw his shields back up and said out loud "Miss Granger, I thought that being Gryffindor's know-it-all meant that you were able to follow simple instructions. It seems I was mistaken. 15 points from Gryffindor and see me after class." He smirked at her as she glared at him and thought a string of curse words. The class passed without incident until the end, Hermione was turning in her potion when she felt someone slap her hand down causing her to drop her potion. She whirled around and looked into the face of a sneering Malfoy who said innocently, "oops" and placed his potion on the Snape's desk. Anger bubbling Hermione headed back to her desk to get another vial only to see Harry had already cleaned everything away. Swallowing her rage she heard Professor Snape come up behind her and said in a low voice, "A zero for today Miss Granger, a pity that you seem to be failing so soon in the school year." He watched as she turned red and started visibly shaking with rage. 'Bastard' she thought viciously.

"Class dismissed" he said loudly. "Miss Granger stay behind please."

A/N: Uh-oh. Hermione is really pushing her limits isn't she? I always thought that Hermione was better with a backbone. What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Like it, love it, hate it, review it.


	10. Fighting You

A/N: I am getting addicted to this story; my creative juices are going crazy! Love it.

Hermione watched as all her classmates filed out of the classroom while barely suppressed rage. She watched as Snape walked behind them and shut the door as the last person walked down the hall, he placed a silencing charm then turned to her.

"Would you like to explain your actions at breakfast?" He said, slightly annoyed that the girl was looking at her finger nails rather than at him.

Hermione wanted to tell Snape to go cliff jumping without a parachute but decided against it, answering him with a "dunno" instead. She felt his anger spike as he started towards her looking like a cat stalking a mouse, she watched as he walked towards her trying to block out his emotions.

"Miss Granger, do you have a death wish?" Professor Snape asked in a bored voice.

Hermione thought about this and then looked at him, "well sir, as I have no family and Voldemort has some weird fetish with me lately I'd say a 'death wish' isn't required. " She smirked as she felt and saw him get angrier.

Snape clenched his teeth and tried not to strangle the young woman in his presence. "Has it not occurred to you that there are two people affected by your brainless schemes?"

"Do you have any other insults besides calling me brainless? Want to call me a mudblood whore like Malfoy? Do you Slytherin's go to Death Eater meetings and talk about all the 'clever' things you can call muggle-borns? You guys are really lacking originality." She smirked at him as he started shaking holding her breath and waiting for the outburst. It was almost comical watching him trying to control his temper; she would've laughed if she wasn't slightly afraid.

He stalked towards her and grabbed her by her arm dragging her to him. He looked down at her as his eyes flashed and said in a menacing voice, "Do not use that word around me. Ever. You have just provoked Lucius Malfoy's son, whose father is one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers." He shook her roughly, "Do you care so little about your life that you go around taunting Death Eater's children?" He looked down at her and noticed for the first time that her eyes, which he thought were brown, actually resembled amber with flecks of gold. Her eyes were framed in long lashes that were the same dark color as her hair.

"Well sir, I don't actually care if Lucius comes after me or Voldemort for that matter. Have you seen what I can do? If you expect me to be a coward like yo-", she broke off as she felt his rage break its barrier and he threw her from him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD."

"THEN QUIT ACTING LIKE ONE!" She screamed back at him, letting his anger and her own run freely through her veins. She could feel her power and his rise unrestrained into the air for once not caring what this man could do to her.

"Why did you join Voldemort? What is so great about that bastard that makes you devote your life to him? You are a coward!" She yelled at him then found them both flying backwards through the air away from each other. She looked at him as she got to her feet shakily realizing that she had tried to throw him away from her and his magic acted in kind. 'Great. Just great. I can't even curse the man without cursing myself.'

Snape felt himself fly through the air and realized she had used their joint power to do it, not realizing it would send her back as well. He felt mildly satisfied as he watched her stand on shaking legs.

"You would do better to remember that our powers are joined and are one. What you experience, I feel. What I experience so shall you. You don't think things through do you? That very rashness is what got your parents killed and almost got you- " SLAP! Snape's head jerked to the side as she slapped his cheek, infuriated he looked back at her ready to hit her back but stopped at what he saw. She was standing before him, more terrifying and also more beautiful than Snape had ever seen her. Tears were swimming unshed in her eyes and the hatred that shone through turned her eyes to an almost red color.

"How dare you? Don't you dare blame their deaths on me; it's your fault Snape. Voldemorte ordered their attack that led to their death, and you obeyed. You disgust me; you aren't worth the air you use to keep yourself alive. Stay away from me Severus Snape; otherwise I will kill us both." She was shaking with so much rage that things on the walls were swirling around them like a weird kind of solar system. She turned and fled away from him.

Snape watched her go and felt her heartbreak as well as his own. 'You're not worth the air you use to keep yourself alive." He stumbled to a nearby chair and sat down to place his head in his hands, she was right of course. He had never been worth much to anyone, not his parents nor the first woman he loved. He felt another presence and looked up into the face of Albus Dumbledore, the old man seemed to have heard everything and was looking at the younger man with sadness.

Gathering his strength Severus stood up and looked at the headmaster with slightly red eyes, "what can I do for you Albus?" he asked quietly.

"Miss Granger just ran out of the castle Severus, she was in such a rage that she caused damage through the whole school. What has happened?" Albus asked gently. He gently nudged into the young man's mind and felt a memory come to the surface. He watched in silence as Hermione and Severus fought, resulting in things said by both of them neither one of them meant. Albus looked at the man before him before speaking softly, "she didn't mean that Severus, neither did you mean what you said. You must go find her; you are the only one that can get close without causing more harm." He watched as Severus nodded and left in search of the young girl. Albus looked down at the tabby cat winding itself around his legs and said, "They both have no idea how much they care for each other but if they carry on like this they'll kill one another first." The tabby just meowed and purred up to him.


	11. The Summons

A/N: Thank you for the kind words and reviews. I am actually quite surprised that I haven't gotten any flamers yet. Thanks everyone! I own nothing.

Hermione ran out of the dungeons not trusting her to cry until she was out of the front doors and halfway onto the lawn. As soon as she breathed in the afternoon air the tears fell without restraint as she continued to run towards the Whopping Willow. 'God, how could I be so stupid,' she thought, 'you actually thought Snipe was different? Ha, get ahold of yourself Hermione.' She sat down against a tree trunk and continued to berate herself. 'He's right of course. It is my fault; it's my fault for being a witch and my fault for now doing more to save my parent.' Hatred at herself and the want to die was a rush in her ears, Snape's words playing in her mind. 'Your rashness is what got your parents killed.' She pulled out her wand and looked at it feeling like she was looking at a strangers wand. She didn't need it anymore to do magic thanks to the link between herself and Severus. 'I should just snap it' she thought. She placed it in her hands ready to snap is when she felt another presence near her, instantly her hair stood on end as she readied herself for a fight.

Severus tuned into Hermione's thoughts and felt out her location, he sighed out a breath of relief at discovering she was near the lake but started running when he heard her thoughts turn towards snapping her wand. He slowed as he saw her outline against a tree and decided to walk so he didn't startle her.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione relaxed immediately knowing that the presence wasn't a threat, feeling the magic that had start rushing through her system calm. She then remembered that this man was the reason for her being out here and tensed again.

"Go away Professor. I don't want you here."

He sighed and walked closer to her, "I should not have said those things back there, it was wrong of me." He looked at her waiting for her reaction and felt her shock through her rage.

Hermione stood still as his words washed over her. 'Did he just apologize?' she wondered curiously.

"_Yes, Miss Granger. I did." _

She gritted her teeth and answered him out loud, "just because we have the link doesn't mean I want it Sir."

He smirked as he realized that she was not going to make this easy, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. "Miss Granger, I am sorry."

She looked at him and was shocked to see his sincerity so she took a deep breath and said, "You are not worthless Professor. I shouldn't have said those things to you. You just make me so.. "She stopped looking for the right word.

"Angry?" He offered.

"Yes but it's more than that, I want to kill you and ki-Professor! What's wrong? "Hermione looked at Snape sharply noticing that he had grabbed his arm.

Snape looked at her, and then pulled something out of a pocket in his robes. "Miss Granger, return to the castle and tell Professor Dumbledore I was summoned." He enlarged the items to reveal his Death Eater robes and a silvery mask. Hermione stared at him as he put it on and shivered as he transformed into someone she no longer recognized; yet still found herself drawn to him. Sensing Hermione's hesitation he pushed her gently in the direction of the castle, "go Miss Granger." He watched as she headed back towards the castle but was startled to hear her thoughts.

Hermione rushed towards the castle feeling concern about the man behind her. 'Please let him return safely. Please please please.' She stopped only when she had met the double doors and saw Snapes figure walking through the gates a black figure against the setting sun, she watched until he disapparated and went in search of Professor Dumbledore. 'Please let him return.' She thought once more.

Malfoy Manor

Snape walked up the steps and entered through the front door, walking briskly towards the library where he knew the Dark Lord waited. Walking into the room he noticed that all of the Death Eaters were there, not just the inner circle. Severus walked forward and bowed slightly murmuring, "my lord" before standing up.

"Ah Severussss, I have received the most unusual newsss. Do you know what that isss?" Voldemort hissed at him.

"No my Lord." Severus said trying to remain impassive; he felt the urge to shift on his feet but knew that his master would see that as nervousness.

"Malfoy hass informed me that hisss son hass been having troublesss with the mudblood." There was a threat in his voice, one that Severus knew he couldn't ignore.

He looked Voldemort in the eye and replied, "Malfoy's son has been baiting the girl, she retaliated by showing him that she wasn't going to be his punching bag my lord. Perhaps Draco's ego is hurt more than his body is." Severus saw Lucius glare at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked at the man.

"Draco, come forward. I wish to see your memories." He motioned for the young boy to come forward and without preamble shoved his way into his mind picking out the memories of the mudblood. He watched to memories in interest and mild disgust. "It would seem, Lucius, that you son cannot handle a simple mudblood, a mere girl. The young woman is a powerful witch I can see, if only her blood wasn't tainted." Severus could see a plan forming in his masters eyes and did not enjoy the look at all, it meant trouble. He turned towards Severus and said slowly, "Severus, this woman would do well for our side. Silence!" he yelled as his followers made noise of disgust. "The next time I summon you, bring her; willingly or unwillingly. Her power and mind may be enough for me to ignore her... unsavory bloodline." This was what Severus was afraid of, he knew that Draco would go to his dad, and then his dad would in turn go to the Dark Lord.

"Yes milord."

"Until then the mudblood is not to be touched by anyone. Anyone who disobeys me will find themselves in a very dangerous situation. Dismissed."

Severus was relieved to get out of there but as he headed towards the apparition point he felt an emotion weighing on his mind; fear. Something had Miss Granger terrified and he was not able to discern anything else besides that emotion, he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and stepped through the wards before rushing up to the school. He headed straight for the headmasters office and gave the password to the gargoyle, but as he stepped into the room he saw Miss Granger sitting in a chair asleep. Severus looked questioningly at the headmaster who was surveying him over his glasses.

"She came here to inform me that you had left." Albus said gravely. "She became afraid when she heard some of your thoughts slip through the link. Voldemort wants her, but for what reason?" Severus was again shocked by the man's knowledge to know what was going on and still remain calm.

"He thinks her mind and power could benefit him, but he doesn't realize that her power is shared fully through my own." Severus said glancing at the sleeping girl. "He ordered me to bring her when he next summons me."

"I thought he might after what transpired between Draco and herself. There is no danger?"

"There is always danger Headmaster, when the Dark Lord is involved. But I sense no intent to kill her. Yet."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "very well, she must comply and go with you. I will explain it to her once she awakes." He looked over at Fawkes and said quietly, "Fawkes, to her bed if you could?" The bird let out a beautiful melody in reply and gently flew to land on Hermione's shoulder giving his owner a nod before disappearing in a flash of bright light. As Severus left the room for his quarters he saw Dumbledore pull a memory out of his temple and place it into the Pensieve.

A/N: Like it, love it, hate it, review. What do you want to see? What are your thoughts?


	12. Following Orders

A/N: Last chapter for today. Don't own anything. Some of you asked why the day suddenly seemed to go from morning to night quickly and why Draco and Snape were able to leave the grounds. As head boy Draco has privileges other students do not, as well as free periods. Snape, being a teacher, is able to leave when he wants. Because the trio is in their 7th year, they have fewer classes, allowing their days to be shorter and classes longer. I hope this clear up any confusion.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was shocked to find herself in her own bed, she remembered dozing off in Dumbledore's office waiting for Professor Snape to return but she didn't think she had fallen asleep. She got up and realized that she felt loads better than she had in nearly 2 months, she felt hungry and refreshed. She took a shower and got dressed, smoothing her hair into long curly waves that hung to the middle of her back. After making sure she had all the books she needed for the day, she headed to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"Blimey Hermione, we didn't see you at all yesterday. What happened? "Asked Ron as they sat down for breakfast. The two were surprised to see Hermione piling food on her plate but weren't going to say anything in case it upset her.

"Got caught up being belittled by Snape and then went for a walk down by the lake. I ended up in Dumbledore's office to talk about how things have been going." Hermione responded taking a bite of her toast. She looked around the hall and noticed Draco Malfoy staring at her with a mixture of fear and curiosity, giving him a dirty look she continued to look around until her eyes fell on the head table. As if drawn to a magnet her eyes immediately found Snape, she stared at his head while he ate until he sensed her gaze and looked up.

Raising an eyebrow at her she heard his voice in her head "_Is there a reason you are drilling holes into my skull, Miss Granger?" _

"_I was just admiring the blackness of your _hair_ sir." _She said this with a smile in her voice.

"_I see you're eating now, good."_

"_Careful sir, someone might think you care." _

"_Eat your breakfast Miss Granger, your voice is interfering with my digestion." _

She blushed and turned her attention towards the boys who were talking about Quidditch but kept her mind on the conversation she had just had with Snape. 'It's so odd that he can be nice when he chooses' she thought eating another piece of toast. She felt an emotion from Snape that she couldn't place but when she looked up to find him he was gone. Feeling something like disappointment she tried to join in with the conversation around her.

"Are you going to come down to watch the match, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her.

Hermione sighed and said, "Yeah, I suppose I can. Who're you playing?"

"Slytherin." Said Ron through a mouthful of food. Hermione winced at him as she saw his half chewed food. Harry looked up and noticed an owl flying towards them then land in front of Hermione. Hermione looked at the black and white bird in interest.

"Hello there, who are you looking for?" She asked the bird softly reaching out to stroke his head. The owl gave a pleased hoot and held his foot out to her. She took the note off his foot and he immediately flew towards the head table, they watched as the bird flew straight to Dumbledore and land by his arm. She looked down to read the note and felt eyes on her, knowing it was probably Snape she ignored him for now.

"_Miss Granger,_

_I would like to talk to you about your options after school; will you please come to my office after breakfast? _

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S, I find that jelly beans are quite delicious. _

She folded up the note and put it in her pocket just as Ron and Harry asked what it said. "It's from Professor Dumbledore about what my options are after I graduate." She said in a whispered voice.

"When does he want you there?" asked Ron.

"After breakfast, it looks like I'll be missing the first half of your match guys. I'm sorry." Hermione said, not feeling very sorry at all. They finished their meal and stood to walk out of the great hall when a drawl caught their attention.

"Oy! Granger!" Malfoy called across the hall. Hermione and the boys turned around to see him walking towards them. Harry and Ron immediately moved in front of her trying to keep her from Malfoy.

"Coming to get your ass handed to you again Malfoy?" Hermione asked, feeling very sick of his games.

"You'll be getting your ass handed to you in a few days Granger; I just wanted to tell you I'll be watching the show." Malfoy drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said in a sneer that would make her Professor jealous, "If any of your family will be their Malfoy the only asses that will be handed to them will be their own."

"Problems children?" Professor Dumbledore asked behind them.

"No Professor" the four of them chorused. Dumbledore stood there staring at them for a minute then turned to Hermione.

"I'm heading up to my officer Miss Granger, perhaps you can accompany me?"

"Oh, uh, yes sir." She answered feeling slightly worried. 'Why would Professor Dumbledore be so urgent about my life after graduation?' She waved to the boys and followed Dumbledore through the halls to his office. She was lost in thought and following without any conscious decision to so when they arrived at the gargoyle it was with a bit of surprise on her part. She walked behind him until they entered his office and froze as she saw Snape standing by the window. 'This can't be good' she thought.

"Hermione, a situation has come to my attention and I need you to listen to me as I explain," Dumbledore said taking a seat behind his desk and motioning for her to take a seat as well.

"Of course, Professor, " she said as she sat down, trying very hard to ignore the other presence in the room.

"Now you know that Snape is a spy for the Order correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"The other night when he was summoned, and sent you to me, Voldemort gave him some orders." Dumbledore began but Hermione cut him off.

"At the start of term I was getting ready for bed and I felt fear then got dizzy; was that because he was going to Voldemort sir?" She saw Snape tense out of the corner of her eyes and had her answer before Dumbledore answered.

"Yes, I believe so dear. Now, Voldemort looked through Draco Malfoy's memories and saw you using your power against him." He held up a hand as Hermione made to interrupt him. "I know that the attack wasn't unprovoked Miss Granger. Anyhow, Voldemort saw that power and has decided to meet you, he has ordered Professor Snape to bring you with him the next time he is summoned. Professor Snape thinks that he will summon him either tonight or tomorrow." He stopped and watched as Hermione was taking in the information.

Snape could feel all the emotions streaming from Hermione, fear, anger, determination, and finally coming to rest on anger. 'That is interesting' he thought to himself 'why is she angry about this?' He watched her as she went through a mental struggle but relaxed when she asked Dumbledore, "There's no way out of this is there sir?" When Dumbledore shook his head she sighed and said, "Alright, I will go. Am I going to be safe or should I write up a will before then?

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "No my dear, Severus will make sure that you stay safe and return in one piece. You must only speak when spoken to though, do not give Voldemort a reason to punish you or Professor Snape. Understand?" When Hermione nodded, he smiled at her. "Good, now Severu-," He broke off as he saw the man in the room tense and grab his arm. "Oh dear, so soon?" he asked?

Snape nodded tersely and moved towards Hermione, "we will disapparate from her, if you will Miss Granger?" He held out his arms for Hermione to step into, seeing her hesitate he explained, "there are wards around the Manor which will not allow anyone else in but Death Eater, you have to be touching me in order for the wards to recognize the non-threat." She nodded at stepped into the circle of his arms, breathing his scent deeply. Severus nodded to the headmaster and disappeared. When they were gone Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his posture defeated.

A/N: Voldemort's lair up next, what will Snape do? How will Hermione act? Like it, love it, hate it, review it. What do you want to see?


	13. The Snakes Lair

A/N: I know that there are grammar/spelling mistakes and I can't correct them without deleting the chapter to redo it. Please be patient with me, thought English is my first language some mistakes will slip through the cracks. Thank you.

Hermione felt like she was being squeezed through a tunnel and then she felt solid ground under her feet. As she stepped back from Snape she noticed that he had his mask on again, making him very much like the enemies she would be facing. He was blocking all emotions and thought from her again as they walked towards the Manor. It was a beautiful Saturday morning but walking towards the place where Voldemort stood made it feel like it should be a rainy night. 'Well at least I'll be in a room full of people capable of killing me without pain' she thought to herself. She walked a few steps behind Professor Snape and looked at him as he walked. He looked like a frightening God as he swept up the stairs, he was silent and the only skin she could see was his hands which were clenched at his side. 'He is kind of beautiful when he isn't cutting scathing remarks at me.'

Snape could hear her thoughts and sense her shifting feelings beside him, her thoughts made him rolls his eyes while her feelings concerned him. He could sense no fear or anger from her only determination and courage. 'Great' he thought 'she doesn't even have the sense to be afraid.' They entered the house and began towards the library, entering into the room and seeing a number of black robes. He sensed for her feelings again and was shocked to feel no fear.

Hermione looked around the room they were in and saw a lot of people were standing in a circle with a figure standing at the head of the room. 'Tom Riddle' she thought as she gazed at the snake-like man. 'He looks like a skeleton'. She stood next to Snape and notice the people standing next to her had given her some room, 'good. Now I don't have to worry about being touched.'

Voldemort watched as Snape and the young girl walked into the library, he was interested to see her look curious rather than terrified. He waited until the rest of the group had assembled before calling everyone's attention to him.

"Assss you can ssee we have a guest." He said eyes on the woman standing next to Severus.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted, not realizing that she had done it out loud. Voldemort looked at her and said, "Do you think that is funny mudblood?"

Hermione looked at him without fear and answered loudly, "That's a little hypocritical Tom, considering you're a mudblood too." She heard the people around her tense and stiffen but she continued, "I do find it funny that you called me a 'guest'. Ordering someone to drag someone somewhere willingly or unwillingly hardly gives them the title of 'guest'." She met his gaze as he obviously got upset at her words. Voldemort drew his wand and said, "crucio" waiting for the girl to writhe on the floor. What he saw instead made him pause.

Hermione jumped as the curse flew towards her but then smirked as it veered off course before it connected with her chest. She felt Snape's shock and saw him look at her but she was focused on the wizard in front of her.

"Severusss what isss thisss?" Voldemort asked angrily as the man standing next to the girl. She had just deflected an unforgiveable curse and was smirking at him. 'How dare she!' he thought.

"I have no idea my lord; I swear to you I have done nothing." Severus responded feeling worried, but amazed at the young girl next to him.

"Tell me girl," Voldemort hissed at Hermione, "how did you deflect that curse?"

Hermione looked at him curiously and decided to have a bit of fun, "Have you thought that maybe your power just sucks?" As she finished this sentence she felt the wizards near her move farther from her. 'What a bunch of cowards, honestly,' she thought rolling her eyes. She stared straight into his eyes and felt him trying to view her thoughts. 'Hm, not today Tom, I don't feel like sharing' she thought and watched the snake-like man grow in anger.

"Severuss! You have taught her Occlumency?" Voldemort rounded on him and raised his wand prepared to cast the cruico hex again. He looked shocked as the girl next to him stepped in front of the older wizard, drawing his gaze back to hers.

Hermione saw his intent before he uttered the curse and stepped in front of Snape. "Actually Voldemort, I learned in myself, just in case someone decided to attempt to shove themselves into my mind." Snape looked down and the girl standing in front of him feeling his anger spike. 'She knows Occlumency and she still lets me feel her?' he was very confused and very close to suffocating the girl with his bare hands. Hermione watched as the man in front of her became furious and tried again to curse her; but as before the curse veered away from its target before it could connect.

"How many times are you going to attempt to curse me before you give up?" Hermione asked starting to feel drained and tired. "Clearly it's not going to work." She sneered doing a very good imitation of the wizard she was standing in front of.

Voldemort suddenly began to make a weird hissing sound and Hermione realized that he was laughing. 'What a weirdo' she thought. "This is very interesting Severusss, very interesting indeed." 'I want her on my side' he thought to himself. 'She is the perfect asset'. "Miss Granger, I would like you to join my followers." He started but was taken aback as the woman started laughing hysterically.

Hermione was laughing so hard her sides hurt, she tried to catch her breath and stop laughing. "Are you shitting me?" She asked. "You want me to join you? You think I'm just going to follow you? I always knew you were addled Tom, but you are crazy." She chuckled to herself at the hilarity of the situation.

"You will join me, mudblood." Voldemort hissed at her.

"Again with the hypocritical names? Really now, it's getting old." Hermione said, she felt herself wanting to pass out and started feeling fear for the first time. 'Crap,' she thought. 'I've gotta get out of here.'

"I will force you to join me girl." He hissed to her.

"Oh? How is that? You killed my only family so there's not leverage there. What are you going to? Kidnap me and hold me hostage? Then you definitely won't have my help." Hermione felt herself getting irritated and angry.

"I will kill the other person you care about." He said. She hadn't realized what she had proven by stepping in front of the man behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and remarked, "Since you tried and failed when he was a baby I think I'm safe."

His eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of his nemeses, but he replied, "No not him girl."

Confusion crossed through their link an instant before Snape realized who his master was talking about. '_Please don't rise to his bait Miss Granger. Our lives are both over if you do.' _He thought through her connection but wasn't able to tell if she'd received the message.

Hermione heard a voice in her head warning her against rising to the bait but ignored it, curiosity winning over common sense. "Who might that be Voldemort?" She felt Snape's rage at her behind her and felt more fear streak through her body.

"You stepped in front of Severus, why?" Voldemort asked looking like a cat with a bowl of cream. 'Foolish child' he thought to himself.

Hermione felt her stomach drop to her feet as she realized that her innocent maneuver in front of Severus did not go unnoticed. 'He knows.' She thought to himself.

Snape sharply looked at her as her thought echoed through their connection. '_He knows what Miss Granger?' _He watched as Hermione bowed her head in what looked like shame until she suddenly collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

A/N: Ooooh. What does Voldemort know? Reviews are lovely.


	14. Truth Revealed

A/N: Don't own anything.

Severus watched as the girl collapsed to the floor and did nothing to catch her, keeping his eyes on his master. 'Please let me take her home' he thought desperately.

Voldemort looked taken aback as the girl crumpled to the ground, he looked around to see if any of his followers had cursed the girl but none had moved. 'Interesting' he thought to himself. "Severusss, take her back to Hogwarts. She's useless to me unconscious but sway her towards our side. She has immense power." He dismissed his followers and watched as the man bent to pick up the girl. 'He has no idea,' he thought to himself watching as the man cradled the girl in his arms.

Severus picked Hermione up and felt just how light she was, 'she has got to start eating more, he thought to himself as he prepared to disapparate. He held the girl in his arms closer and an instant later he was back in Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster, she has to be taken to the hospital wing. I will explain what happened on the way," Severus said as he walked out of the office. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and realized as Dumbledore reached towards his face that he still had his mask and robes on. 'Oh, that could've been bad, ' he thought to himself nod gratefully at Dumbledore and proceeding down the hall. He saw Harry and Ron run up to him and cursed under his breath when they saw Hermione.

"What have you done to her Snape!" Ron accused as he saw a pale, unconscious Hermione in the Potion Masters arms.

"She collapse Mr. Weasley by no fault of mine, go get her bag and bring it to the Hospital Wing. Immediately!" He hissed at them, watching as they took off towards Gryffindor tower.

"You know something, Severus?" Dumbledore asked from behind him.

Severus gave a curt nod and answered, "She knew occlumnecy, enough to keep the Dark Lord out. She deflected the cruciotis curse Albus! I don't know anyone that can do that. The stupid girl stepped in front of me as he tried to curse me as well. The last thought that went through her head as she collapsed was 'he knows'. I cannot wait till she wakes up because I'm going to strangle her with my bare hands." Severus growled.

Albus chuckled as he watched the man in front of him carrying the girl into the infirmary. "Poppy!" he called to the nurse. "We need your services." The nurse bustled towards them and saw Hermione lying in Severus' arms.

"Why does she always seem to be unconscious around you Severus?" She asked as she motioned for him to lay her on a bed nearby. She cast a diagnostic spell and was shocked to see it actually hit the girl. "Her magic is almost completely depleted; she has very little energy left. Other than that thought she is healthy, a little unnourished perhaps but she'll be fine after a couple hours sleep." She turned and strode back up the ward towards her medicine cabinets.

The doors swung open to reveal Harry panting and out of breath carrying Hermione's bag in his hand. He thrust it into Snapes hands then doubled over and tried to catch his breath. Snape took the bag from him and started pulling out books. 'I knew it!' He thought furiously.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he noticed the man's scowl deepen.

Severus threw a few books onto the bed next to Hermione's and snapped, "She's been researching this! She taught herself occlumency and also taught herself how to control her magic rather than using both of ours freely. She used what she thought was her power but didn't realize that she has more power than she thought. No wonder she's depleted, she's learned how to tune me out of her thoughts and feelings." Snape didn't know why he was angry but he was suddenly shaking with suppressed rage. "I'm going to kill her Albus. She shouldn't have been –"

"Did you expect her to do anything different?" Albus asked the man in an amused voice. "Miss Granger has a thirst for knowledge that rivals all else. Did you really expect her to refrain from learning and mastering all that she could about your condition?" Albus chuckled as he saw the man scowl and sweep from the wing, slamming the door behind him. He looked back down at the sleeping girl on the bed and whispered, 'child, if you knew how much he cared for you,' then he turned and followed the raven haired man out.

Hermione felt herself drifting back towards consciousness and realized that she was no longer at the Malfoy Manor. As she opened her eyes and looked around the Infirmary, she realized that her head felt like a bludger had bounced around inside it. Judging by the light streaming through the windows it was very early in the morning; she had just decided to lie back down and try to sleep when she heard footsteps and the doors opened. Looking up she saw Professor Snape walk into the infirmary, upon seeing her awake and walked for her. 'Uh-oh, he doesn't look happy." She thought.

"Really Miss Granger? Why would I ever be upset?" He growled sarcastically.

"I have no idea Professor Snape, why don't you enlighten me?" She said feeling uneasy.

Snape glared at her and threw down the books he'd taken from her bag, along with a journal she'd been keeping since the attack on her parents. "Can you explain to me what you are doing with these?" He asked pointing to the books.

She got out of bed angrily and pulled on a robe. "How dare you go through my bag? How dare you read my things? You may not appreciate privacy Professor, but I do." Her uneasiness forgotten in the face of her anger and his.

He stalked up to her and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her tight against his body. 'Wow,' she thought 'he's got a great body'. She noticed that his nostrils had flared and realized her thoughts must have slipped through the block over her mind.

"How dare you Miss Granger!" He roared. "There are two people affected by every decision you make you insolent child! Why did you step in front of me?"

Hermione instantly tried to think of excuses as to why she acted the way she had and tried one of them. "I couldn't watch you get tortured." As soon as it was out of her mouth she knew her mistake.

Snape felt her embarrassment through their connection and her thoughts of 'he knows' came back to him. "Before you passed out, you said he knows to yourself. What did the Dark Lord figure out, Miss Granger?"

"Uh, I don't know sir." She lied.

"I want the truth!" Snaped hissed to her.

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked at the floor before answering, "He figured out why I stepped in front of you."

"And why was that Miss Granger?" Snape shook her gently but as he looked her in the eye his answers were answered as memories, thoughts, and feelings barricaded his mind.

His own face flew at him as memories of the last 7 years replayed in his mind, bombarded with feelings and thoughts. He saw his own face appear through Hermione's eyes at her parents' house, and felt the overwhelming sense of relief and security that it brought. He saw himself disappear outside of the Hogwarts and felt her worry for him. He saw himself pacing in front of her teaching her potions class, felt the warmth and admiration spiral through her. He saw himself walking up Malfoy Manor and how safe she felt when she was held by him before disapparating. He saw her fear for him and her rush of protectiveness as he watched Voldemort raise his wand at himself, saw what she saw and felt what she felt as memories flew past. He felt her fear when Voldemort asked her the one question she wouldn't answer, and as she said an incantation he realized why she had collapsed. He shoved her away from him as he realized what she'd done for him and to herself.

"You stunned yourself?" He gasped out. "Why?" He asked her, noticing that she had tears of anger and sadness in her eyes. "WHY!" He roared when she didn't answer him.

"I don't know" she answered in a small voice, not understanding what he was asking about. 'Is he curious about my feelings or why I stunned myself?' She thought and stiffened as he sneered.

"How about you answer both Miss Granger?"

"No." She said her anger building and allowing her to become unafraid of him. "I may have to share my thoughts with you; I may have to share my memories, and all sorts of other things Severus Snape, but I absolutely refuse to answer that question." She shoved past him and ran from the infirmary, not stopping till she reached the safety of her room, where she promptly fell onto the bed and sobbed.

A/N: What do you think? How will Snape react? What will Voldemort do? Like it, love it, hate it but review it.


	15. Love that Binds

A/N: Again, I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes; I'm trying to catch them but some of the slip past. I have also noticed that I've spelled names/places wrong, please remember I'm human and am writing this based on memory as well as using my imagination.

Also, if you don't like Snape/Hermione ship than this story is not for you. Thank you.

Snape watched her rush out of the hospital wing and did nothing to stop her; he was frozen in place with shock. When he regained his composure he headed for Dumbledore's office, not stopping until he got there and not knocking before he entered.

"You knew!" He roared at the man sitting behind his desk. "You knew how she felt and you still let her go on with this situation!" He started pacing in front of desk with indignation and anger radiating off him in waves, he felt Hermione's curiosity through their link at the emotions but he quickly shut her out.

"Yes my dear boy, I knew. I knew how she felt when it became apparent of the link between you two. Did you think that her magic would bind itself to anyone for any reason simply because it was there? You are more intelligent than that Severus. You know that magic binds to another person only by great feelings of love or protectiveness. You have been so convinced you aren't worth loving that you've let it cloud your basic knowledge of magic." Dumbledore watched as the man before him became angry, then indignant, and the defeated as he slumped in a chair.

"I knew that's what it took but Albus she's a child. I could be her father and I'm a Death Eater. I've done things that make me worthless and as bad as Voldemort." Severus put his face in his hands and jumped when he heard Albus slam his hands on the desk.

"You are not worthless Severus Snape and you certainly are nothing like Voldemort." Dumbledore looked at the man before him with no twinkle in his eye. "You are a good man Severus and deserve to be happy, do not lock yourself away because of a mistake you made at 18."

"I will never love any other woman besides Lily Evans, Albus. Never." Snape got up and slammed out of the office leaving a mildly amused Dumbledore behind.

"You already do my boy, you already do."

Hermione woke up and looked at her watch, she groaned when she realized it was after 9 and if she wanted breakfast she would have to run. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail and tore out of the room. She stopped running just before entering the great hall and searched for Harry and Ron, once she found them she started towards them.

"Hermione, we thought you were going to miss breakfast." Harry said passing Hermione some pumpkin juice.

"Sorry guys, I was really tired after my detention last night." Hermione felt eyes on her but ignored them, locking down all her thoughts and feelings.

"What'd Snape make you do?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"The usual," she said hoping to pacify them, "Who won yesterday?" She smiled as they immediately forgot about Snape and talked about the match.

As she bit into her pancakes she felt eyes on her but was pointedly ignoring the owner.

Snape had been watching the great hall to see if she had entered yet and breathed a sigh of relief as she did. He watched her walk over to the boys and listened to their monolog before she noticed his gaze and blocked him out. 'She's still angry' he thought. He went back to his coffee but felt his eyes pull to her repeatedly. After a few minutes he decided to try and coax her into a conversation.

"_Miss Granger." _It was not a question to be ignored, it was a demand.

She rolled her eyes as he heard him speak through his connection.

"_Go away professor, I do not want to speak to you." _She felt satisfied as she felt his irritation at her answer.

"_You are behaving very childishly, Miss Granger." _

"_Well SIR, I had a wonderful teacher who taught me everything he knew on how to behave like a child." _She threw back up her blocks but not before he felt her smugness at the pain she felt coming from him.

'Yeah, she feels for me' he thought bitterly 'she hates me.' Even as he thought this he knew it was a lie, her magic wouldn't have bound itself to his without a strong feeling of love. He watched as the three finished their breakfast and walked out of the great hall.

"What do you want to do?" asked Ron pulling Hermione's attention away from the dark haired man in the hall behind them.

"Let's go for a walk around the grounds and maybe see Hagrid." She suggested, wanting to get out of the castle and away from Snape.

The boys agreed and they headed out of the doors towards Hagrid's huts. They spent the rest of the day there and left before dinner to go to eat in the great hall. They had stomached some of Hagrid's rock cakes for lunch, not wanting to go back to the castle, but they couldn't stomach them for dinner as well. As they entered the hall, Hermione looked up to the head table and noticed that Snape was gone. 'He must've been summoned' she thought and immediately felt worried regardless of her anger towards the man.

Dumbledore noticed the girl walk into the hall with her friends and watched as she looked up to where Severus should sit. When she noticed that he wasn't there her brow furrowed and her worry was clearly etched on her face. Dumbledore shook his head and wondered how two people could be so intelligent and yet so stupid at the same time.

When dinner was over Hermione left the hall walking towards the common room but she didn't feel very much like spending the whole night there. As she watched Harry and Ron play chess she tuned into Snapes' feelings and felt fear as the most prominent emotion. His thoughts weren't clear as the bounced around between 'waste of time' and 'stupid chit'. At a sharp flash of pain shot through her she retreated out of their link to focus on the game again. Sometime around midnight she felt the dizzy feeling she had felt at the beginning of the year but now knew it was Snape disapparating. She hurried to her room and looked out the window to see a black figure moving towards the castle as if sensing her gaze the person looked up. She gasped and jumped back as she heard Severus' voice in her head, "_go to sleep Miss Granger before I suffocate on the concern you're shoving onto me." _His voice sounded tired but his cutting remark hurt her. _"I wasn't concerned about you sir, I was worried that Hogwarts was under attack by Voldemort's little dogs." _She immediately regretted this statement as his hurt flooded through the connection before they both blocked each other out. As she got ready for bed her thoughts were on the man who was now floors below, unaware that his thoughts were on her as well.

A/N: Stubborn stubborn. Up next, a potions lesson and a confrontation in the corridors. Reviews make me happy!


	16. Curses in the Classroom

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and review the story. It makes me really happy to get feedback from you guys.

Hermione woke the next morning and felt a sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't place. It was Monday and that meant Potions in the morning then Defense Against the Dark Arts, everyone had been pleased to see Professor Lupin return to teach DADA. 'Well almost everyone' Hermione thought as they walked down to the Great Hall. Professor Snape had been trying to get the job since before she had start at Hogwarts and probably had been for many years. Walking into the Great Hall she realized that she hadn't felt anything from Snape, no feelings or thoughts since the night before when she had commented on his position with Voldemort. She looked for him and saw that he was indeed there but guessed he must have her blocked completely out.

She felt upset at this but turned her thoughts toward the day ahead of her. Harry sat down on one side and Ron on the other; both started piling food on their plates.

"You guys act like you've never eaten before." She said in amazement as they shoveled food into their mouths.

"We're growing boys Hermione; we need a lot of food." Ron said grabbing more sausages.

Harry grinned at her and nudged her gently with his body, "I am stocking up in case I get sent back to the Dursley's."

She shook her head and leaned against him before replying, "I doubt Mrs. Weasley would let that happen Harry. She loves you as much as she loves son." They continued to banter back and forth not noticing the dark eyes watching them with anger.

Snape watched as Hermione leaned into Harry's body and felt a wave of something go through him. 'I am not jealous' he thought to himself 'she is just a child.' He stabbed a piece of egg viciously and ignored the blue eyed man sitting a few seats down from him.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione talk animatedly with her friends and then at Severus who was glaring at his plate as though the food had done him a great insult. He shook his head at the two orphan's that he had grown to consider his children. 'Father's sometimes step in and intervene with their children's lives don't they?' he thought to himself. He smiled widely and if anyone had looked they would've notice a mischievous twinkle in the old man's eyes.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione rose and began to file with the other students out of the great hall she felt something grab her foot and trip her. Falling forward a strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her up, looking up she found herself staring into the dark eyes of Professor Snape. As they locked eyes the blocks the two had up against each other broke away and they were each flooded with the others feelings. Hermione gasped as she felt concern and something she couldn't name flowing from Snape to her, Severus almost stumbled back as her love and protectiveness flooded his senses.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry's voice broke the trance between the two and they jerked apart instantly putting their shields back up.

"Perhaps you should tie your shoes Miss Granger, that is, if you know how." Snape sneered at the girl that had just been in his arms.

Hermione felt herself bristle at his words and before she could stop herself she threw back at him, "Perhaps you should learn some manners Snape, or didn't your 'friend' include that in the meetings?" She put extra emphasis on the word 'friend' and judging back his sudden intake of breath, he had caught her meaning.

"At least I don't run from the things that are challenging Miss Granger." He retorted not realizing he was breathing hard.

"Oh no Professor, you merely tuck your tail between your legs and decide to be an unfeeling prick." She snapped back at him not noticing the people that had gathered in a circle around them. She saw Ron and Harry staring at her with mixtures of amazement and shock trying to get her attention.

"I'm not an unfeeling prick Miss Granger; I just haven't found anyone worth caring about." As soon as he said this he wanted to take it back as the hurt he caused her both showed on her face and flooded into him.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and she looked up at him, "Duly noted Professor."

It was clear from the way her voice was shaking that she was close to tears but he couldn't do anything surrounded by students; so he watched as she ran towards Harry and put her face in his chest. The boys threw murderous looks at him and turned to begin the walk towards the dungeons for their first class of the day. Snape watched them and followed a few minutes later, coming up behind them to open his classroom door. "IN!" He yelled as he held the door open for the students.

Hermione sniffled into silence as she listened to Snape lecture the class and tried to keep from bursting into tears. "I haven't found anyone worth caring about." 'Of course he hasn't Hermione' she thought to herself bitterly, 'just because you feel for him doesn't mean he cares.' She kept her head down throughout his lecture and didn't raise her hand to answer his questions moving only when it was time to gather the ingredients she would need for the potion.

"Trouble in paradise Granger?" Malfoy said from behind her pretending to get his ingredients.

"Go to hell Malfoy." She said keeping her voice low.

"You know if you ever get sick of fucking our Professor for a good grade, my bed is open." Malfoy said. He had turned around to walk back to his desk so he didn't notice the wand that Hermione had pulled out.

Hermione saw red as she looked at Malfoy walking away, "sectumsempra' she whispered angrily and then gasped as she saw gashes appear all over the boy's body. 'What did I do?' she thought frantically.

Snape saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see Hermione with her wand out and Draco Malfoy lying on the floor bleeding from gashes. He rushed over and shoved the girl back to get closer to the boy; he began to chant a healing spell. Hermione watched him in horrified fascination as she watched the man chant in a low voice knitting the body before him back together. 'Where did that spell come from?' she thought looking down at her wand. She stood there as Professor Snape healed Malfoy then stood and picked him up in his arms.

"Class dismissed! Miss Granger, you will come with me to the Hospital wing and then you are going to serve detention. You can explain to Professor Lupin why you missed his class. 150 points from Gryffindor." Severus said not looking at the girl behind him. He started towards the hospital wing trying to ignore the emotions that were being thrown at him by the terrified person behind him. 'How did she know about my spell?' he thought to himself feeling angry. He told Hermione to stay outside while he went in to talk to Madame Pomfrey and was surprised she was still there when he came back out. "Follow me, Miss Granger."

Hermione flinched at his sharp tone and trailed after him as they headed back the way they came; when she noticed they weren't heading towards the dungeons she got worried.

"Where are we going Professor?" She asked in a timid voice but got no reply from the man in front of her. She realized were they were going only seconds before the door appeared out of the wall and Snape held the door open.

"In." Snape said and watched as she stepped inside the room and followed her, slamming the door.

A/N: Oh no, Hermione and Severus in the Room of Requirement. Alone. What's going to happen? Reviews are appreciated.


	17. The Room of Requirement

A/N: Don't own. Not mine.

Hermione flinched as Snape slammed the door behind him but was focused on the room in front of her. It looked a lot like Professor Dumbledore's study with a few noticeable differences. She waited for Snape to speak while she walked over to a book shelf to look at the books.

"Where did you learn that spell Miss Granger?" Snape asked in a quietly dangerous voice. He was

"I... I don't know sir. I don't remember reading it anywhere." She answered honestly turning to look at him.

"So you don't know what the spell was and you didn't know what it would do?" He asked her.

"No sir."

"Then how did you cast it?"

"I wanted to shut Malfoy up and I pointed my wand at him, that's when the spell shot out of it." She looked up at him and realized that it was the first time she had really seen him in a few days.

"That spell, Miss Granger, was one that I created when I was a student here." He said noticing that she was looking at him oddly. He let his block around himself down and could hear her thoughts again.

Hermione was shocked to hear that he had created the spell. 'That takes extreme power and knowledge.' She thought not realizing he could hear her again.

"_I am a powerful wizard Miss Granger." _

"_I know that sir." _She snapped at him but didn't put her blocks back up; instead she turned from him and started looking through the books again.

"_Why were you leaning against Mr. Potter at breakfast?" _He was curious for her answer.

_She mentally sighed and then said, "He's a friend, one that I can turn to when I am in trouble or feeling in need of human contact." _

"_You two are not dating then?" _

_She snorted in her head and out loud, "No, Harry is in love with Ginny. _

"_What about Mr. Weasley?" _He kept his voice even as he asked about this one.

Hermione turned to look at him again and narrowed her eyes, "Ron is dating Lavender Brown, sir. Why are you asking me Professor?" She watched him closely for facial cues and was surprised when she felt his embarrassment.

"No reason Miss Granger. Curiosity only." Snape said hoping that she believed him.

"Are you jealous Professor? Of two boys my own age?" She tested and was satisfied to feel his panic. 'Yep, definitely jealous' she thought.

"_Do not assume you know me, Miss Granger." _

"_Oh but professor, there is not much you can hide from me." _She walked closer to him.

"_You know nothing!" _

"_What are you so afraid of Severus?" _He glared at her for her use of his first name but she didn't back down.

"_Is it because of her? Is that why you won't let anyone close to you? Are you too afraid of letting anyone close?" _He walked forward and backed her against the bookcase grabbing her arms to hold her in place.

"You know nothing!" He hissed at her.

Snape stared down at her and suddenly realized how close they were. She was pressed against the bookcase by his hands and body. She looked up at his with her amber eyes and he noticed that she had freckles across the bridge of her nose he hadn't noticed before. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine, he noticed that she had curls that surrounded her face softly. 'Gods she is beautiful' he thought to himself.

Hermione noticed Severus beginning to breathe harder and looked into his eyes; she felt his desire shoot through her joining her own in the pit of her stomach. She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek feeling the stubble where he had shaved that morning. He pressed his face into her hand and stared into her eyes, wondering how they had gotten there.

Snape felt the warmth of her palm against his face and resisted the urge to turn his face to kiss her palm. As if remembering where they were and who she was he quickly released her to step back.

Seeing and feeling his retreat she smirked and said, "Just as I said, you're scared of anyone getting close to you. No wonder you're so cranky, you probably haven't gotten laid in a decade or more." As soon as these words left her mouth she found herself once again pressed up against the bookcase with Severus' lips on hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss; it was full of passion and sexual frustration. She tipped her head back and ran her tongue across his lower lip then sucked in a breath as she felt him open his mouth. His tongue darted forward to wrestle with hers as his hands went to her waist and pulled her flush up against his body.

Snape felt her hand come up and grab the back of his neck pulling her chest up against his. He moaned and reached down to pick her up not breaking the embrace; he carried her to a table next to them and set her on the surface. He instantly pulled back and tugged her hair to give him freer access to her mouth. She pulled his hips against hers and felt that he was enjoying the kiss more than she first realized. She felt a pool of moisture at her thighs and moaned into his mouth wanting more. As she pulled back to unbutton his robes, his hands came down to pull her shirt over her head.

Snape was shocked when he pulled off her shirt to see that 'Miss Granger' had grown into very much a woman. Her breasts were plump and large, her nipples brown and puckered from desire. He flicked his finger and her bra fell from her shoulders releasing her breasts for his perusal. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently feeling her arch against his mouth.

Hermione grasped his head to hold him against her chest and was amazed at the feel of his hair. It wasn't greasy as she thought; it was silky and felt like water around her fingers. She gave a little tug against his hair to pull him back and when he looked up at her she pulled his mouth back to hers. She reached for his belt and accidentally rubbed against his rampant erection. It was like a switch had been flipped; he gasped and reached up her skirt to pull her underwear down.

Severus could smell her arousal as soon as he pulled her underwear away from her body, the throbbing of his penis became almost painful. He felt her undo him belt and push his pants down over his erection and hissed as the cold air met the hot head of his manhood. He looked at her again then grasped her hips and pulled her forward; letting the head of his penis rest on her opening. "_Hermione." _He said through their connection questioning her certainness. Hermione nodded at him as she felt his hardness press against her softness and gasped as she felt him flex his hips. He flexed his hips forward then back giving her tight hole a chance to adjust to him. Once she had relaxed enough and her wetness had spread along his head he plunged into her gasping as he felt her hymen rip. 'She was a virgin' he thought a moment before thought became impossible.

Hermione winced as she felt him break her barrier, 'no going back' she thought to herself. She bit her lip as she felt pain shoot down her spine, tensing against the invasion. He held himself still until he felt her relax and then withdrew all the way before sliding back to the hilt. They both moaned as he hit her cervix, Hermione had never felt so full in her life. As he slid his hands under her hips and tilted them up to give him easier access he leaned down to kiss her again. He withdrew and plunged back into her again, he dug his fingers into her hips to keep them in place. Hermione began to feel out of control as he moved in and out of her with quick, deep strokes. She noticed his breathing was labored as their tongues warred and dared to bite his lip gently then pulled back to look into his eyes.

Severus put an arm around her lower back to anchor her hips as he began to stroke his hips faster, he reached down between them and found her clit. Rubbing his finger across it a few times he felt tense then cry out as she climaxed around him. Throwing his head back he pounded into her body until he felt himself getting close, quickly muttering a contraceptive spell, he was pushed over the edge when he felt her tighten around him again; yelling out as she joined him in his orgasm. He held her to him as his heart rate returned to normal, and as he did his senses began to catch up to him. He withdrew from her and stepped back pulling his pants up. 'What have I done' he thought. He was disgusted with himself.

Hermione was panting but when she looked at his face her breath caught in her throat. 'No. He can't push me away. Not now.' But she knew it was too late, he had already turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. That should never have happened, I regret it." He said and tried to ignore the pain wrenching its way through him because of the witch behind him. "Please get dressed and head to lunch."

Hermione stared at his back and felt like her heart was being ground into the floor. She blinked furiously to keep tears from her eyes and straightened her clothing. He had made her feel wonderful and then like a whore Malfoy said she was within the span of a few minutes.

"Yes sir." She said, miraculously keeping all emotion out of her voice. She picked up her school bag and what was left of her pride then walked stiffly to the door. "Thank you Professor." She said before walking out the door.

"For what Miss Granger?" He asked despite sensing danger ahead.

She looked back at him with a perfectly clear face and said in an expressionless voice, "For teaching me what being a whore feels like. I'm sure it's hard to learn that so soon after losing one's virginity." She walked out and slammed the door; not noticing the wizard inside the room hit his knees.

A/N: Poor Hermione. Review please.


	18. Change of Heart

A/N: Don't own it. Don't make any money from it. A HUGE thank you to Beautiful-Liar13. She has reviewed and given me words of encouragement.

Hermione didn't go to lunch however, having already missed DADA and not having any more classes for the rest of the day she walked straight to her room. She didn't come out for dinner or when Harry knocked on her door, after telling him she was having girl problems he left and dragged Ron with him. She knew that she was going to have to come out eventually but she didn't want to think about it. She took a shower trying to scrub away the day and put blocks around her mind so deep it would take a bulldozer to move through it. She didn't care how Severus felt and cared even less about his thoughts. As she fell into bed that night and threw back a vial of dreamless sleep she realized that her heart had been left in the Room of Requirement.

The next morning when she awoke it was to a sense of newness; she no longer cared about school and getting good grade. She didn't care about keeping her good reputation and being quiet. With this new badass attitude floating around in her mind she got dressed, did her hair, and applied some makeup to her face. Being Head Girl and in 7th year meant that she had the ability to wear clothes other than her school robes. So she pulled on a pair of low-rise skin tight jeans that she felt amazing in, a tight t-shirt that showed off her hips and flat stomach. Grabbing her bag and heading towards the Gryffindor common room she met up with Ron and Harry coming out of the portrait hole.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron said with his mouth hanging open. Harry too looked shocked at the way she looked. "You're a babe."

Hermione smiled at them and they started walking towards the great hall. "So kind of you two to notice after 7 years," she teased them. As they walked into the hall people stared at her and many of the boys' present looked shock to discover that Hermione Granger had a great body. The three sat down ignoring the people around them and began to eat.

"So what'd I miss yesterday in Defense?" Hermione asked taking a drink of juice. She was very proud of herself for not looking at the head table or letting her blocks down. Harry started talking about the class and what she missed as her mind wandered.

Severus noticed that she had walked into the hall immediately; he could sense her more now after... 'No' he thought 'forget about it.' Like that had really worked the day before. He had went to lunch and noticed she wasn't there. Noticed that she didn't show at dinner time either and when he tried to reach her through the connection it was to find that he ran into a brick wall each time. He watched as Harry talked to her but saw that she was not really paying attention. She was looking around the hall in mild interest, commenting on what was being said without any real conviction. His heart leapt into his throat as she looked at the head table but then felt it sink against when she looked over him. He watched angrily as she caught something that Potter said and threw her head back to laugh.

Hermione had done a sweep of the hall and finally trusting herself to look up at the head table. She swept her eyes along it and noticed Snape was looking at her but didn't return his gaze.

"Draco almost peed himself when Professor Lupin told him that his shield charm needed work. It was priceless." Harry said and laughed. She turned her attention back to him and laughed with him.

"That's not surprising. He is not used to being told that he doesn't do everything right." Hermione said.

"Time for class," Ron groaned while standing up. "We've got another Defense Class today so you'll be able to talk to Professor Lupin about missing class yesterday, 'Mione."

She nodded and led the way out of the hall walking towards the second floor. They walked into the classroom joking around about Malfoy but stopped when Lupin walked to the front of the room.

"Today we're going to be practicing patronus charms," Lupin said as silence fell. "Now who can tell me what a Patronus is?" He looked at Hermione expectantly but was shocked to see that her hand was not raised. Instead he had to call on Neville.

"Um, a patronus charm is a spell used against Dementors," Neville knew this because of the DA meetings in 5th year.

"Correct Neville, take 10 minutes for Gryffindor. Now who here can produce a patronus?" Again he looked expectantly at Hermione but was surprised to see several other hands shoot up at well. "Wow, really? All of you can produce one? Interesting," He called all the people that had raised their hands to the front of the room to stand in a line. "I want each of you to cast the charm, one at a time please, each person that produces a charm correctly will get 5 points to their house."

Harry was first at the head of the line and after casting the charm a silver stag burst from his wand and ran around the room. Ron was next and his terrier burst forward following the stag around the room. Next was Seamus whose fox bolted out of his wand and sneaked around the room. After a few more of the class members produced their patronus it was Hermione's turn. She dug deep and thought about her trip with Severus into the Room of Requirement.

"Expecto Patronum!" She yelled and watched as a huge figure burst out of her wand. She was shocked to see that her otter had changed as were those who had been in the DA. She watched as her cheetah streaked around the room before coming back to her and disappearing. The bell rang and everyone began to file out to go to lunch.

"I didn't know your patronus had changed Hermione," Ron said accusingly.

"Neither did I Ron," She commented back absent mindedly. She was so distracted that she didn't see the warm, hard body that she ran into. Looking up she saw the last person she ever wanted to see.

A/N: Who did she run into? What will happen next? Review my lovelies.


	19. Solomon

A/N: Don't own. Not mine.

Hermione let out a un-lady like grunt as she walked straight into a man's body, preparing to apologize to whomever it was she looked up and saw the long blond hair of: Lucius Malfoy. She swallowed the apology she had be about to offer and instead glared at the man in front of her.

"You should watch where you're going girl." Lucius said refraining from using the term 'mudblood'. Voldemort had ordered that she was not to be touched or provoked.

"What can I say, I seem to attract assholes." Hermione said noticing Snape come up behind Malfoy and wondering how her luck had started to suck.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and… Miss Granger, go into the hall. Hanging out in the corridors isn't safe; 15 points from Gryffindor." Severus said hoping to dissuade a fight in front of Lucius.

"Well, sir, it's only unsafe when certain people are in the corridors, people like yourself and your 'friend'. Since Mr. Malfoy is blocking my path I'm going to have to add 25 points for even putting up with such unpleasant company. Hm… Let's see; 30 points from Slytherin for having man-whores walking around the school." Hermione said this with all the arrogance that Snape did. As she tried to walk through the doors following Harry and Ron though, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing back she saw Severus looking very hurt but rather than feel bad for him, she said a silent spell that would give him a jolt.

Severus had tried to stop her; to apologize to her for what he had said and instead felt like his hand had been set on fire. He scowled at her but released her arm and watched her go into the hall. He wished he didn't have to deal with Lucius; he could give her a detention and talk to her. Remembering the man behind him he turned and motioned for him to walk to his quarters.

"She's a spitfire Severus," Lucius said following Snape into his room. "I almost choked on my spit with what happened at the Manor."

Severus knew all too well what a spitfire she was; he had the nail marks on his back to prove it. 'Quit thinking about it,' Snape thought to himself feeling his pants tighten. "Was there a reason for your visit Lucius? I have a class in a few minutes."

"I was checking on the progress with the mud-"

"Do not use the word in my presence Lucius." Severus said in a threatening tone.

"The girl then; the Dark Lord is interested in knowing how things are going with you to. Judging by the show in the entrance hall though I'd say not well."

"You can hardly expect us to walk around the school hand-in-hand Lucius; people would suspect something." The image of Hermione and him holding hands forced itself into his mind before he could stop it.

"You know he's going to want you to bring her back Severus; you had better start getting friendly." Lucius stood and grabbed his cane.

"Thank you for the advice Lucius; I'll just send her a peace offering and attach a note 'From the Dark Lord, with love.'. Go away Lucius; tell him that I'm working on it." Severus heard the second years for his next class coming down the hall. He watched the older wizard walk out of the door and was almost relieved to see students.

Hermione left the boys to go to Arthimacy and they left for a free period. As she walked into the classroom she felt no motivation to take notes or pay attention. She felt her mind wander to the confrontation in the entrance hall and wondered why Lucius was at Hogwarts.

"_He was checking on my process of swaying you to the dark side." _Severus' voice in her mind made her squeak and everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry Professor, I'm just really excited about this lesson." She said waiting until everyone had turned around before answering. "_Go to hell Severus and take all your friends with you." _

"_Miss Granger, please give me a chance to apologize-" _

"_APOLOGIZE! Now you want to apologize? You followed orders to have my parents killed and decided to let your crazy bitch to murder my cat as well. He was a better friend than Harry or Ron. Then you fuck me in the Room of Requirement and say you regret it. You know what Snape, I regret meeting you and thinking that you were worth worrying about. You're made of the same unfeeling worthless mold that the Malfoy's are. Now go away." _She threw her blocks back up but felt his sadness flow through their link. 'Serves him right the jerk.' After class she was feeling extremely agitated and headed to the great hall where she found Ron and Harry already eating.

"Hey Hermione, how was arithmacy?"

"It was fine." She answered not elaborating.

There was a screech from an owl and everyone looked up to see a pure black owl carrying a bag heading straight for her. She looked at it as it landed and regarded it with a cautious eye. She heard a 'meow' coming from the bag and she jumped off the bench.

"Hermione? What is the matter?" Ron asked looking at her. The owl was looking at her with a look that resembled amusement.

She slowly sat back down and reached her hand out towards the bag taking it from the owl beak. Looking inside she saw two black and yellow eyes staring back at her. She gasped as she pulled out a fluffy black cat that had a white mark on his nose.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked.

Hermione just shook her head as the kitten rubbed his face against her chin, she had tears in her eyes as she thought about the cat she had lost. She looked at the cat and noticed the collar around his neck; pulling the piece of paper off of his neck she read the note;

I'm sorry.

She felt more tears fall from her eyes as she stared at the handwriting of Professor Snape; those 2 words holding more than any other two words in the world. She looked up at the head table and saw Severus staring at her but she just hugged the kitten to her chest.

"Well are you going to name it?" Ginny asked from next to Harry.

Hermione nodded slowly and said, "Solomon" out loud. The collar on kitten glowed bright blue and then stopped, she gasped as she saw the name she had just spoken written in the saw spiked handwriting as the note.

Snape watched as his owl flew into the hall and landed in front of Hermione. He felt his heart jerk as he watched her pull the kitten out of the bag and being to cry; she read the note on his collar and she looked up at him holding his gaze for longer than she had in 3 days. He smiled slightly as he watched her reaction to the collar he had charmed to write her choice of name for the cat.

Hermione could feel Severus watching her as her and the boys finished eating. Her new kitten was sitting in front of her on the table drinking some milk the elves had sent up. 'Do I just forgive him?' she was having an internal battle. Part of her told her to take the kitten but continue to freeze him out but the other wanted to melt into a little puddle on the floor. 'He listened to what I said and cared enough to buy me a kitten.' She thought chewing on some chicken. She gently ran her fingers through Solomon's fur and was shocked that it felt almost exactly like Severus' hair. Solomon picked his head up as if he had heard her thoughts and looked at her; she almost burst into tears at the cuteness of the kitten. He was looking at her with big yellow eyes and had a milk moustache on his chin. Seeing his mistress tear up again he stepped over to her and rubbed the top of his head against her chin; purring loudly. As the boys stood up to leave the great hall Hermione grabbed Solomon and looked up to the head table to where Severus was sitting. He looked up and locked eyes with her and was surprised when he felt her love and thankfulness flow through his system. As she turned to walk away she felt the emotion he sent back her way and was pleased at what it was.

A/N: Awe… Kitten. I have a kitten that looks like that so I thought I would give Hermione another cat. Thoughts? What do you want to happen? Like it, love it, or hate it but review it.


	20. Reaching an Understanding

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'm still not sure how many chapters the story is going to be but I have some ideas for chapters.

Hermione walked to her room after saying Goodbye to the boy's at the Fat Lady and put Solomon on her bed. She watched him as he walked around before settling down into a little ball on her pillows.

"_Professor?" _She asked though her link not sure if he had her blocked out or not. She smiled as she heard his voice answer, "_I think that you can stop calling me 'professor' Miss Granger." _She beamed into her empty room and laid down on her be.

"_Okay, but you can't call me 'Miss Granger' anymore either."_

"_Very well… Hermione. Do you like your kitten?" _Severus had been grading papers when he heard her voice and was very pleased that she wanted to talk.

"_Yes, sir. Thank you." _

"_Severus, Hermione. Call me Severus." _He had sent an owl to the nearby pet shop in Hogsmeade asking if they had any kittens; he received word that they had an orphaned black one which he bought immediately.

"_What did you name him?" _He asked through their link.

"_Solomon." _

"_Very good name for a kitten I think." _

"_Where did you get him Severus?" _

"_There is a pet store in Hogsmeade where I bought my Owl, I remembered them also having cats and after you reminded me about the death of yours I thought that I would see if they had any. He was orphaned by his mother and was the only kitten to survive out of the litter." _He didn't realize how much like Hermione the cat was and felt sadness rush through the link.

Hermione looked at the tiny kitten on her chest and felt tears well in her eyes again. He had been orphaned by his mother and had no one else. 'Just like me,' she thought to herself. She felt Severus' uncertainty and realized she hadn't said anything back to him.

"_I love him, Severus. Thank you." _Even in his mind he could tell she was crying.

"_I did not think about how he…" _Severus paused not sure if it was safe to talk about without upsetting her.

"_Yes, he is very much like me; orphaned and alone." _Hermione tried not to think about her parent's death and her orphan status but now that she was staring at a tiny kitten in her very situation the weight of the past 3 months came crashing around her.

Severus felt her misery and became worried; he scanned her thoughts and saw that she was replaying the last few months. He watched silently as she reviewed her memories at last coming to rest on the day in the Room of Requirement. He focused on that memory as well and felt his own memory join hers; letting her see the memory from his point of view.

Hermione gasped as she noticed she was watching what she thought was her memory but then realized that it was in fact Severus. She was awash in his thoughts and memories of the events that had happened. She watched him step away from her and adjust his clothes but this time heard what he thought. 'What have I done? She is a student, she was innocent.' She felt the self-loathing that had coursed through him as she thanked him. She cringed as he felt the hurt her words had brought on, 'for teaching me what a whore feels like'. She saw herself walk out of the room and was shocked to see him drop to his knees and put his head in his hands his shoulders shaking from his tears. Fresh tears poured from her eyes as she realized that with her words she had confirmed his thoughts on not thinking himself worth being loved. She jumped off the bed and tore out of her room towards the dungeons.

Snape felt her emotions running wild and was worried at her reaction of him showing her his side of the events. He jerked his head up as he heard a knock on his classroom door but walked towards it quickly prepared to yell at whoever had disrupted him. He whipped open the door but his voice died in his through as he saw a disheveled Hermione standing in the hall way; his question of why she was there was silenced as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. He stood there shocked for a moment looking down at the witch crying on him then put his arm around her and stepped backwards into the room shutting the door.

Hermione felt his arms come around her and felt him press his lips against the top of her head. She realized that he was in black slacks and a gray shirt, he was warm and firm beneath her hands. Pulling back she looked up at him and saw his black eyes full of questions. She shook her head and buried her face back into his chest not wanting to face the questions she knew would have to be answered. She felt him tense and hissed out a breath between his teeth. She began to step back prepared for his rejection but saw him grab his forearm and understood.

"You have to go." He nodded grimly looking at her seriously. "Do I… Do I have to go again?" He nodded again and she felt her heart sink. She watched as he summoned his mask and robes before pulling them on. He made an intricate wave of his wand and felt a surge of magic in the air realizing that he was lifting the anti-apparition wards around his classroom. She stepped into his arms when he held out her arms and prepared herself for the unknown that lay ahead.

They appeared in front of the Malfoy Manor and walked through the gates towards the house. Severus cursed his master for his impeccable timing that always seemed to interrupt the most opportune times. He felt Hermione's courage and determination course through him; giving him strength to shut out the world and become the cold Death Eater his master expected. He hoped that whatever was happening did not involve danger or anything that would ruin the tiny bit of mending he had accomplished.

They entered the house side-by-side and walked into the library as one both of their eyes immediately finding the pale figure at the head of the room. She walked with Severus and watched as he bowed but remained standing next to him. Voldemort looked at her with interest and seemed to be curious as to why they had entered together.

"Severussss and Misss Granger, welcome back. Pleassse take your place in the group." He watched as the pair walked to a point in the room and noticed that the girl shifted closer to the man taking on a stance of defense. 'She is such a brave child,' he thought watching her.

"Misss Granger, have you changed your mind about joining me?" He hissed to her.

Hermione smirked at him before answering, "I gave you my answer last time Voldemort, and did you honestly expect it to change?"

He looked her over and then commented, "I had my hopessss." He looked to the man on her right whom she was unconsciously protecting with her body. "Severussss, step forward pleassse."

Snape knew what was going to happen before Hermione could react and was writhing on the floor before she was able to stop it. He felt like his body was on fire but he knew if he screamed it would only cause more torture. After a few minutes of the curse, Voldemort lifted the curse and he was able to roll onto his knees but he kept his head bowed.

Hermione watched as Severus writhed on the floor from the curse Voldemort had cast, she watched him lift it and saw Severus roll onto his knees. Feeling her anger course through her body she released the tight grip she held on her powers letting them rise in her and shoot out from her body. As her magic burst out from her body she sent all the people around her backward slamming into the walls, keeping them there with barely a thought of them.

Voldemort watched as the girl behind Severus became angry at him, saw her eyes flash almost to a red color and was shocked to see his followers fly away from the girl. He could see her power and magic radiating off of her in waves and felt impressed despite himself. 'Now there is the power I saw in Draco's memories,' he thought to himself feeling please.

Severus felt his power drain away from him as Hermione used his magic and hers to send the others in the room back away from him. He knew that she had gotten upset when Voldemort had cursed him but knew that the man was trying to provoke her reaction. He felt himself being pulled up but when he looked for the person helping him he realized that Hermione had called him to stand up. Once he was back on his feet he stepped back towards Hermione and watched as his master narrowed his eyes.

"Severus," he hissed. "When were you going to tell me about this?" He looked at the two before him feeling very angry indeed.

A/N: Oh man. Voldemort knows about something and isn't happy. Yikes! How about that power of Hermione's? She's getting pretty good at controlling it wouldn't you say. Reviews are loved.


	21. Taking Sides

A/N: Don't own. Not mine.

"My Lord," began Severus but was cut off by the man.

"When did this happen Severus?" Voldemort hissed looking only at his servant.

Severus bowed his head and answered him, "I found out about it a few weeks ago, milord." He tensed as he prepared for punishment but when none came he jerked his head up. Voldemort was looking at the girl next to him.

"Misss Granger, you protect him despite what he is? You let your magic bind itself to his knowing that I am his master. You have now jeopardized your life as well as him all for _love_." He spat out the last word and stared at the girl, 'no, woman,' he corrected before him.

Hermione stared at him and answered him in a calm voice, "Yes. But I would say neither his life nor mine is in danger. You know together we're powerful, more powerful than any of your followers combined. You won't kill either one of us because you know that doing that would render the other powerless." She felt very smug about this answer because she knew that he wouldn't kill them because he wanted their power.

"Thisss issss true but I can torture both of you until you have no choice," He wanted to see just how far this young woman would go for the man she was foolish enough to love.

Hermione felt Severus' warn her to treaded carefully behind her and called Voldemort's bluff, "if that were the case we would be on the floor being tortured rather than exchanging pleasantries." She stared him in the eye and again felt him try to gain entrance into her mind. This time though she let him in but kept a tight rein on the memories he tried to view. When he tried to view the ones of Harry or the Order he found himself against a wall but when he tried to view her memories of Severus he found his way free.

Voldemort was impressed with her mind because it was organized. She let him know which memories she allowed him to view and locked him fully out of the ones that were private. He came across the memory of her bumping into Lucius and almost laughed when he heard the quickness of her tongue.

Severus watched the two people in front of him stare each other down, but he didn't interrupt not wanting to put Hermione in danger. He glanced around at the people who had regained their feet and noticed them staring at the pair with mixtures of disgust and curiosity. He glanced at Lucius who was looking at Hermione will murder in his eyes but he knew better than to attack without his masters permission.

Hermione felt Voldemort extract himself from her mind and instantly felt very tired; the beginnings of a headache starting. Voldemort looked and her and then glanced at Severus before speaking, "This girl is not to be touched, now is Severus. Do not provoke her or else you will meet my displeasure, though it appears that she can take care of herself. You are all dismissed except for you two." He said looking pointedly at Hermione and Severus. They all watched as the others left the room and Hermione felt herself getting more and more tired so she leaned against Severus slightly to rest. Severus could sense her exhaustion and gently laid a hand on her lower back; this action did not go unnoticed by Voldemort.

"I am not going to kill either of you," Voldemort said to the pair in front of him who was cautiously looking at him. "I have use of both of you and as you said, I want the power you both have and killing either one would be a waste." He watched as the woman looked at Severus waiting for him to nod gently.

Hermione looked at Voldemort and said, "I will not fight for you, I will not give you information and I will not give you Harry."

Voldemort looked at her with a renewed respect, "Will you fight against me? Fight against the man you claim to love." He watched as she debated with this.

"No," she said confidently. "I'm not fighting in this war. I have seen too much death already and don't wish to take part in anymore." She felt Severus' shock at her words and made a mental note to talk to him later.

Voldemort seemed to be pleased with the fact that she wasn't going to be fighting, that would allow Severus to use her magic as well as his own to help him kill Dumbledore and Harry. He saw the child growing weaker as she stood before him but was determined to not let him see it.

"Severus, take her home. I have no further need of either of you but remember, I will win this war and when I do you will have to make your choice Missss Granger." He waved his hand at them and watched as they walked out together.

Hermione managed to stay conscious till they made it to the apparition point and then felt herself crumble before firm arms caught her and picked her up. Severus looked down at the witch in his arms and wondered how she managed to get through the war without fighting for either side.

A/N: Short chapter because it's mother's day and I'm going out with my little man to enjoy some crawfish. Reviews will make my day better.


	22. Bonds Severed

A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the momma's out there. Thank you for all the reviews! I don't own anything you recognize; just borrowing.

Severus carried Hermione through the gates up to the castle and into the infirmary. He was shocked to see that Dumbledore was already in there ward with Harry and Ron. As he entered they all walked towards him and Hermione, the two boys immediately accusing him.

"What did you do to her Snape?" Ron yelled at him as he watched the professor laid Hermione on a bed.

"I didn't do anything to her Mr. Weasley. She got in this condition by using her magic stores to the point of depletion." Snape said sneering at the red head.

"Severus, I think it is time we explained to these two more fully what is going on." Dumbledore said looking between the three men standing before him. "Why don't we take this up to my room so that Madame Pomfrey can take care of Miss Granger?" He walked out of the ward leaving the three people behind him no choice but to follow. Upon arriving at his office he transfigured two teacups into comfortable chairs and motioned for them to sit down.

"What is discussed here will not leave this room; I'll need the wizard's oath from you boys." He said surveying the boys over his half-moon spectacles. The wizard's oath in place Dumbledore began explaining what had been going on.

"As you know Miss Granger was attacked over the summer during which time her magic attached itself to Professor Snape's, what you weren't told was that in order for that to happen there needs to be an intense love in place; like that of your mother's Harry. It is my belief that Miss Granger has been in love with Severus or at least been very fond of him for some time." He paused as he saw the explosion starting from the two boys.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe that Hermione is in love with that git." Harry and Ron roared together. Severus rolled his eyes at their dramatic tantrum.

"How would you even notice? She has stood in front of the Dark Lord two times already; did you two even know that?" Severus said watching the boys grow red in the face.

"Boys sit down, Severus is speaking the truth. Miss Granger has caught the attention of Voldemort by the fight she got into with Mr. Malfoy earlier in the year. Magical Binding can only be done if one of the people loves the other; it takes a strong emotional bond to make that type of binding. When Professor Snape came into the room that Miss Granger was in she saw an ally and a protector which allowed her to make an emotional bond to him." The two older men watched as this information sunk into the boy's head.

"So… Do… Does Professor Snape love Hermione back?" Ron asked sounding confused and unsure.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I do not love her back! She is my student and further more is 20 years younger than me." Severus said indignant at the question. He looked over at Dumbledore and scowled when he saw the older man's eyes twinkling.

"Well what's going to happen to Hermione?" Harry asked looking between his professor and his mentor.

"The Dark Lord found out about our connection tonight but Miss Granger managed to convince him that she will fight for neither our side nor his." Severus answered feeling a swell of pride for the young witch.

The boy's asked if they could go see Hermione in the morning and left when they were told they could. Waiting until the boy's exited the office Dumbledore turned to Severus and looked at him with his eyes twinkling.

"Severus, did you lie to them about loving our young Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked putting his fingertips together.

Severus looked at him for a second and then answered with a confident, "No. I do not love her Albus. I love one woman and will for the rest of my life." He looked once more at the old man before sweeping from the office heading for his quarters. He had a bottle of scotch that was calling his name and couldn't wait to get there. When he got to the bottom of the staircase however, he was displeased to see the boy's running back towards him.

"Professor Snape! Hermione's not doing well! We need to get Professor Dumbledore!" They had just finished this sentence when the Gargoyle moved aside revealing a harried Albus Dumbledore.

"Poppy floo'd me about Miss Granger; we need to get there right away." The four of them tore off for the Hospital wing and burst through the Infirmary doors to see Hermione looking very pale and bleeding from her mouth, eyes, and ears.

"Albus! She woke up and muttered something I didn't catch and then fell back in this condition. I don't know what's going on with her." The nurse said looking very worried.

Dumbledore turned to Severus to see him staring intently at the girl bleeding on the bed and held up his hands to the boys who were about to ask questions. After a few minutes the raven haired man looked at Dumbledore gravely.

"She heard me say that I didn't love her and it caused our magic to sever its bond. This is the cause." Severus said looking at the girl with sadness in his voice.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ron and Harry asked together.

Dumbledore stared at Severus and noticed the regret shinning in the man's eyes. 'He realizes these things too late,' he thought to himself. Severus watched as Dumbledore ushered the boy's out realizing that the old man was giving him some privacy alone with the witch. Madame Pomfrey noticed this too and took her leave. Standing alone in the Infirmary he looked at the woman lying on the bed and wished he could change what had happened.

A/N: Yikes! What will happen? Does Severus really not love Hermione? Is she going to live? Review please and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	23. Myself vobis ego volutarie redimio

A/N: Don't own it, not making any money.

Severus sat by Hermione's bed and watched as her chest rose and fell. He hadn't realized that by saying to Dumbledore that he didn't love her would cause this reaction. 'Well what did you expect,' he thought bitterly, 'that you could say that and everything would be fine?' He put his head in his hands and wanted to curse everything within sight. "Hermione, we need to talk, you have to wake up," he said out loud to the unconscious witch. 'What are you going to say to her, that you love her and want the link back?' he thought scowling. 'I can't lie to her although I don't mind the link nearly as much now as I did before.' He shook his head and looked back at the witch before standing up to walk out of the ward.

Madame Pomfrey watched the man go and walked over to the girl lying on the bed. "You know, he is so wrapped up in someone that has been dead for 20 years he doesn't see what's in front of him. He'll come around; I just hope it's not too late." She cast a diagnostic charm over the girl and saw something that scared her. Pulling the blankets back off the girl she saw a pool of blood that made her heart drop and tears flow from her eyes. Casting a spell on the woman and getting the results she turned and raced up to Dumbledore's office, grabbing the man that had stormed out of the ward minutes earlier.

"Severus I need you to come with me, no arguments just hurry." They both ran towards the stone gargoyle and up the stairs into the office.

"Poppy! Severus! What is going on?" Dumbledore asked looking at the two breathless people before him.

"Headmaster, I have bad news, horrible really. I cast another diagnostic charm over Miss Granger after you two left and noticed something interesting."

"Hurry up Poppy, I don't have all night to stand here discussing the condition of Miss Granger!" Severus said angrily.

"She's pregnant Albus!" Poppy shouted over the angry man next to her.

Severus heard the words 'she's pregnant' echo around the room and closed his eyes. 'No, no no,' he thought, 'say it's not true.' He opened his eyes to see Albus looking at him with serious eyes.

"Severus… Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Albus said with barely suppressed irritation.

"We… it… It was a mistake Albus! I let myself get carried away and lost my sense!" Severus said frantically. 'I have a child. I'm going to be a father. No, I can't be a father. It must not be mine.' But as he thought this he knew that it was his, he had felt her virginity himself, felt as he ripped it away. 'But the contraception spells?' He looked at the headmaster who was surveying him.

Dumbledore turned from the man in front of him and then asked Madame Pomfrey, "What is the problem Poppy; besides a student having a baby by a professor."

Madame Pomfrey looked at the raven haired man that was staring out the window and answered, "She's bleeding Albus, I'm afraid she's losing the baby and there isn't anything I can do to stop it."

Severus heard these words and dropped to his knees; feeling tears threaten to spill down his face. He stayed there before a rush of rage flew through his body and stood rounding on the headmaster.

"Do you see now why you should have stopped this? You should never have let this continue, you should have fired me the moment you found out about the connection!" Severus roared at the silver haired man sitting calmly behind his desk.

"What good would that have done Severus? You would have been killed by Voldemort for losing your spy position and then Miss Granger would be no better off." Dumbledore said trying to purposely provoke a reaction from the man.

"SHE WOULDN'T BE LYING IN THE HOSPITAL WING MISCARRYING A BABY THAT I PUT IN HER BODY!" Severus yelled and felt like slapping the calm expression off the old man's face.

"No Severus, she would be without magic and in danger of being killed by Death Eaters."

"THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME. THE PEOPLE I LOVE ALWAYS DIE!" Madame Pomfrey gasped as she realized what the man had said but before she was able to comment on it a bright light burst out of the wizard's chest filling the office with blinding light.

Severus felt like his heart was trying to shoot out of his chest and hit his knees. His head was suddenly filled with memories, not just his but Hermione's as well, they flew past his eyes at dizzying speeds until they stopped and he was watching the night of the attack over again. In the moment of chaos that he had walked into he hadn't noticed Hermione pointing her wand at him and muttering an incantation. "Myself vobis ego volutarie redimio." Severus suddenly jerked his head up to the wizard sitting behind his desk. "She did this on purpose; she cast the binding spell when I walked in that night." He didn't understand anything anymore.

Dumbledore watched as the man realized what had happened so many nights ago and was pleased to see him stand up. "Yes Severus, she knew what she was doing. I don't think she knew what the extent of the spell was but she knew." He turned to Madame Pomfrey who was staring openmouthed at the younger man.

"What just happened?" She asked feeling left out of the loop and not liking it.

"Severus just fulfilled is part of the spell," Dumbledore explained. "He admitted out loud that he cares for Miss Granger and resealed the bond." Dumbledore looked at the man before him. "If he had not done it in the next 48 hours she would have died."

Severus let these words wash over him and realized what they meant. "You mean to tell me, you knew this would happen and you did nothing to stop it?"

"No Severus, I did not know she and you had been intimate but I knew that if the bond was severed by either of you she would die."

"When were you going to tell me?" Severus said through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore looked at his hands sadly, "I could not tell you and let you say something you did not mean, it had to come from your heart and it had to be unprompted."

"What about the… the baby?" Severus said realizing the old man's reasoning behind not telling him.

"I am not sure how that will turn out Severus, I was not aware of the fact that you were involved and I am not approving that you were." Dumbledore was happy that Severus had someone who loved him but he was upset that the man didn't trust him enough to tell him.

Severus walked over to the door prepared to walk out of the office and down to the infirmary, "If anything happens to her or my child Albus, I shall never forgive you." He walked through the door and slammed it behind him.

Poppy turned to Dumbledore and said, "I don't think the baby survived Albus, when I cast the spell to check about the status of the fetus I could not find a heartbeat." She too walked out leaving a saddened and teary eyed Albus behind her.

A/N: *ducks behind computer* don't kill me, there's happiness ahead but there had to be some angst in there right? Reviews are welcome.

Myself vobis EGO volutarie redimio in Latin translates to: Myself to you I willingly bind.


	24. The Greatest Loss

A/N: I've gotten a lot of comments about what's going to happen with the baby, you'll have to read the story. I don't know if it'll be in this chapter or the next but I can't give anything away. I'm really on the fence about what's going to happen. Thank you to those of you who have commented, it really helps.

Severus hurried down the steps towards the infirmary with his heart in his throat. Fate really has a cruel sense of humor when he is concerned. He walked into the hospital wing and immediately looked for Hermione. She was still lying on the bed but the blood that had been there before was gone, she still looked pale and close to death. He walked over to her bed and conjured a chair to sit on and grabbed her hand. 'Please be okay Hermione,' he thought. Something on her wrist caught his eye and upon further inspection he saw that it was an odd shape with SS on the inside. He looked at his own wrist and for the first time saw that he had one too with HG inside instead of SS. 'Must be part of the binding,' he thought not quite sure how he felt having another mark like the Dark Mark on him. 'No, this isn't like that. This one stand for purity and love, it's nothing like _his_ mark.' He corrected himself scold himself for thinking it was similar. Poppy's words suddenly came back to him and he cast the charm but was saddened to see that it revealed no results. A sharp pain shot through his left arm and cursed once again the impeccable timing Voldemort possessed. He raised his wand and called his patronus but was surprised to see that the familiar doe had changed to a lion. 'What the hell?' he thought watched the lion prowl away. He quickly summoned his robes and mask then began the journey to the front gates; once there he put his wand to his Dark Mark and was gone.

Dumbledore looked up as a lion patronus entered his office and he and Minerva McGonagall both gaped as it opened its mouth speaking in Severus Snape's voice. "He has called, I'm not sure what he wants but he is furious. I'll report when I'm back." The lion slowly faded having delivered his message and Minerva turned to him, "Did Severus tell you his patronus changed?" When the man across from her shook his head she said, "What is Miss Granger's patronus?"

"Lupin said that it had changed to a cheetah." Dumbledore said with amusement in his eyes.

"Well that would certainly fit that man." Minvera said scowling at the twinkle in Albus' eyes.

"What's going to happen Albus, what does the future hold for Severus and our Hermione?" Minvera said with tears in her voice. Her heart broke for the pair and wasn't surprised to see the man shake his head and answer, "I am unsure Minerva, they will both need exceptional strength to pull through what has happened."

Severus arrived at the Dark Lord's side and was mildly shocked to see that they were at the Manor. He was almost shocked to see that it was only him and his master there, not another Death Eater was in sight.

"Ssseverusss, what news have you of the girl and Dumbledore?" Voldemort hissed at him.

"The girl is unconscious milord, and it is unsure when she will recover if at all." Severus bowed his head and waited for the curse he was sure was going to be cast.

"How did thisss happen?"

"Dumbledore decided to explain to the brats about the connection and when I was asked by Potter if I loved her I said no. This caused the binding to be severed and it resulted in internal bleeding, the old man said that he 'heart was breaking'." Severus sneered this last part with true feelings because it was absurd for a student to love him.

"So you two no longer share powers?" Voldemort said furiously.

"No milord, after I said I cared for the girl the bond was renewed but she has still to wake."

"You will inform me when she does Severus, I will not punish you for not being in love with the mudblood but it will greatly displease me if the bond is broken. You two are very powerful together and will be a great asset for me if you're able to pull her magic when we strike the boy."

"Yes milord. As for news on Dumbledore, he has not told my anything substantial but he is getting weak in his old age. I feel that the time to attack him is soon, rather than later." Severus knew that he had to play his card right in order for him to escape completely unharmed.

"Very well; I have been lenient with you this time Severus but do not forget that I am your master and useless servants are as good as dead. Return to the school and the old man, tell me when the child wakes." Severus bowed and turned on his heel to disapparate, he was pleased that he had managed to get away without any torture. He knew though that if he showed up again with nothing new that the torture would be double what it normally was. Appearing back at the front gates he walked through them and started towards the school heading immediately for the Hospital Wing.

A week passed with no change in Hermione, Madame Pomfrey was giving her potions to keep her body strong and also help the fetus survive while she was unable to eat or drink. They were still unable to ascertain whether she had miscarried or if they prenatal potions they were giving her were useless. It was the second week of November when Hermione finally woke up.

Hermione felt like she had been hit by the Knight Bus and was more than willing to drift back to sleep. Unfortunately the nurse seemed to have other ideas as she came bustling towards her with an armful of potions.

"It's so nice to see you awake my dear! We've been quite worried about you, now I need you to drink these potions while I do a few charms." Poppy said thrusting the vials into her hands. She drank them without thinking and gagged at the disgusting taste.

"You think Professor Snape could make them taste better."

"The taste should be the last of your worries dear." Madame Pomfrey said while casting a charm over her stomach, the results of which caused her eyes to tear up and snatch back the vial Hermione had been about to drink.

"HEY!" Hermione said as she watched the woman put the vial back in her pocket. "What was that one?"

"It was a prenatal potion," the nurse said avoiding her eye.

"A prenatal potion?" Hermione said blankly staring at the nurse. "But I'm not pregnant!"

"No you're not; when the magical binding between Severus and yourself was severed you had internal bleeding which resulted in your miscarriage." Madame Pomfrey said through her tears. "I'm very sorry Hermione, I tried everything I could to save your baby but I was unsuccessful. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Hermione's head was spinning as she thought, 'pregnant? Or was pregnant? That means its-', "Does professor Snape know Madame Pmofrey?"

The nurse nodded and answered, "He knew you were pregnant because he was there when I told Professor Dumbledore dear."

Hermione felt like curling up in a ball and dying. "He's going to hate me, he already said he didn't love me and now he's going to hate me even more. Why couldn't I have just died? When can I leave?"

"Not for a few days dear, I'll notify Professor Dumbledore that you're awake and about… about… the baby." Before Hermione could say anything the nurse bustled away with tears streaming down her face.

Hermione took the last vial, a dreamless sleep, and threw it down her throat happily welcoming the blissful sleep that over took her body.

"She lost the baby Albus." Poppy said standing in Professor Dumbledore's office. She watched as the man lowered his head and saw a tear run down his crooked nose onto his desk.

"Thank you Poppy, I will inform Severus and take the brunt of his anger. There's no reason for you or Miss Granger to have to deal with something that was entirely my fault." The woman in front of her nodded and left as he went down to the dungeons. Once outside Severus' quarters he entered without knocking.

Severus looked up as the headmaster entered his room and noticed immediately the sad downtrodden expression on the man's face. Without knowing why, his heart hit the floor and felt like it turned to ash.

"We have to talk Severus." Albus said looking at the man before him accepting that whatever the man did to him would be nothing he didn't deserve.

A/N: I know you all want to kill me, but happiness does lie ahead for our favorite couple. Reviews are welcome!


	25. Fighting Back

A/N: Oh my goodness! Still no flames? You guys are amazing. Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement.

Albus looked at the man before him and was not happy to be the one to deliver another crushing blow to an already broken man. He knew that Severus had always wanted a family because his own had been such a crappy one. An abusive father and a less-than-there mother caused his childhood to be very bleak and full of unhappiness. He looked into the black eyes of a man, a boy really compared to him, who had been very close to a son to him and gave him the news no one should have to hear.

"Miss Granger awoke today." Albus began. "Poppy was able to cast a diagnostic charm to check on the status of the baby but could find no aura signifying life within her. Poppy believes that with the internal bleeding she suffered as well as the depletion of her magic was too much for something so tiny to handle and Hermione's body chose to save itself rather than a life that was still so small." He stopped as he saw Severus crumple into a chair and bury his heads in his hands; great sobs wracking his body. "I understand and take full blame for this. I did not think about the situation I had put both of you in by letting the connecting remain. I did not think that you two had become intimate and had formed a friendship. I accept anything you wish to do to me but I must ask you not to take this out on Miss Granger. I fear that the loss of her family, her friends, and now this will be very hard for her but I'm afraid if she lost you as well she would break completely. She is, after all, just a child."

Severus heard these words and let them wash over him; he had known the baby wouldn't survive as soon as Poppy had said it two weeks ago but he didn't realize until that moment that he had held onto hope. He tried to rein in his emotions and looked at the man standing before him noticing that he had placed his wand on the table next to him. 'Like he needs a wand to be able to do magic,' he thought bitterly.

"I am not going to attack you Albus nor do I blame you for this. I will endeavor not to take it out on Miss Granger as it is not her fault but I know now that a relationship between us besides teacher/student will not happen. I have no time for schoolgirl crushes and to babysit someone that lets herself be in the position to get pregnant. I take my part of the blame because I am an adult but I am also only man, I will make sure she knows where we stand. If you'll excuse me I have lessons to plan." Severus stood and turned his back on the man as he left his room. Shutting the door he didn't see the man standing behind him spill more tears onto his face. He went to his classroom and slammed the door before leaning against the wall. He gasped in breath that seemed to be evading his lungs and walked towards his desk. After 5 minutes of trying to grade the second year essays before him he conceded defeat and threw the ink pot that was before him. Watching it hit the wall and shatter sending red all over the walls he felt a little better. He picked up another one and watched it follow the previous one, pulling out almost all of his ink pots he threw them across the room. 10 pots later his tears had dried and his anger had mostly abated. He mentally locked away any feelings he had for the brown haired girl lying up in the Hospital Ward and for the first time since discovering it; felt the same disgust for the tattoo on his wrist as he did for the one his other forearm.

Hermione was released two days after waking up with a clean bill of health but was told to take it easy and not over exert herself. She walked next to Harry and Ron into the Great Hall neglecting to look anyone in the eye or talk to anyone besides to answer one or two questions. She didn't want to be here anymore she wanted to run and run and never return. Severus hadn't seen or talked to her since he had found out from Professor Dumbledore about the baby and the last pieces of her heart were shredded into scraps to blow away in the wind. She felt empty and close to expending tears at any moment. She kept her head down and refused to eat, in truth she wasn't hungry even after not having eaten in almost 3 weeks. She felt eyes on her but really didn't care or look up to meet them, no one would understand and she didn't want to see the pity she would see.

Severus watched as she walked into the hall and felt his heart give a couple of extra beats but watched as she sat down with her head down refusing to eat. He had purposely stayed away from him and not let anything slip through the link. He noticed that she was thinner, impossibly thin, and felt again worried about her wellbeing. Shaking these thoughts away he glanced down at the Headmaster to see his eyes flickering back and forth between him and Hermione. They both watched as Harry said something to her but she shook her head and stood up heading out of the Great Hall. He saw Albus and Minerva exchange a worrying glance but he couldn't hear the words they whispered.

Hermione flew from the Great Hall and up to her room; flopping down on her bed she noticed that Solomon was gone. There was a note on her bedside table that looked to be a week or so old; she read it and felt the last piece of the will to live leave her.

Solomon is with me so that he won't starve.

She knew that the reasons for taking the kitten back was sound and that she would be thankful later but she had the hopes that her kitten would be there and give her comfort. Now even that had been taken from her so it was with an empty and aching heart that she fell collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

She got up the next morning and got dressed on autopilot, smoothing her hair into long waves noticing that her hair had grown but not caring. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a slightly bagging t-shirt then headed towards the Fat Lady's portrait to meet up with the boys. They came out of the portrait hole and she put on a brave face smiling at them. This seemed to pacify them because they walked on either side of them joking and talking to her. They of course had no idea about the miscarriage or the silent treatment she was receiving from Snape. She walked into the Great Hall and sat next to the boys. She did not eat again and this was noticed by everyone at the head table; they watched as their brightest star pupil and a vivacious young woman had lost her will to live.

She jumped when she heard a voice in her head saying, "_You need to eat Hermione, and your body needs nutrition." _Her heart clenched as she noticed his voice was just as silky as ever and tears leaked unchecked down her face. She didn't answer the man but rather told Ron and Harry that she'd see them in potions after breakfast; then she stood and ran from the great hall not looking back until she ran into a nearby bathroom. She stayed there until she heard people leaving for classes and then she splashed water on her face to take the swelling down a bit. Checking her reflection in the mirror and not knowing who the woman staring back at her was she left for potions. She walked up to see that her classmates were still in the hall and was thankful that she wasn't late. She followed them into the classroom and sat next to Harry at her normal seat. Once Professor Snape had entered and gave the instructions for the potion they would be brewing she went to gather her supplies; completely ignoring the black eyes that followed her throughout his class room. She wasn't paying attention to which ingredients she was adding and wasn't surprised to see her potion turn a sickly green color.

"A zero for today then Miss Granger, how interesting that the resident know-it-all is losing her touch." Snape sneered at her determined to get a reaction from her, he was not disappointed.

Hermione felt herself shaking and looked into the black eyes before responding, "fuck you. _Sir."_ She heard the students around her gasp but the sound fell on deaf ears.

"What did you say Miss Granger?" Snape hissed in a low breath.

"I did not stutter sir, but since your old age is affecting your hearing, I will say it again: fuck. Off." She knew she was treading dangerous ground but she actually hoped he would hex her.

"50 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger and detention tonight, 8 o'clock." He said threatening her with his voice that she had better shut up.

Unfortunately she wasn't listening to threats; she gathered up her things and said, "You can shove those points right up your greasy authoritative arse along with your detention. You aren't the only person that went through it and you're acting pretty selfish. Why don't you grow a pair and deal with the shit that happens instead of acting like a little bitch and running." She was breathing hard by the end of her speech and felt her magic as well as his swirling around them in anger.

"Everybody get out," Snape said not breaking her eye contact, "NOW!" He waited until the last student had left before he leaned towards her and hissed, "What has gotten into you, you selfish brat?" He barely got this sentence out before he felt himself thrown backward into some shelves. He looked up at her and was shocked to see her still standing on her feet. 'She can attack me without the same happening to her?' he thought as she stalked towards him.

"Do not call me a selfish brat Severus Snape. It wasn't just your baby that was lost, it was mine. If you had managed to pull your fucking head out of your ass for an instant you'd realize it was YOUR fault. YOU are the one that said you didn't love me, YOU are the one that severed the bond, and YOU are the one that killed our baby. If you continue to wait for a woman that has been dead for 20 years you are going to lonely a long damn time. Oh, you're shocked that I know that? Oh yes, I had a nice trip through your memories while I was unconscious. Grow the fuck up Snape and quit living in the past; Lily is dead and furthermore she was married. You call me childish? You are holding a grudge against someone who wasn't even born when his dad tormented you." He felt himself being picked up by her magic only to be slammed back against the shelf. She felt what strength she had gained back drain out of her and willed herself not to pass out. "I loved you Snape and you didn't have enough good in your heart to come see me or ask how I was doing. Now I can't stand the sight of you or myself. I just want to die. I want to die!" She screamed the last part of this at him and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness but she turned to walk away. She got barely five feet before she felt his arms around her and she was pulled against his chest breathing his scent in. She hadn't realized that she had been crying until she felt him wipe her tears away. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the blackness was his voice saying, "I love you." Then nothing.

A/N: Reviews are lovely! Is it bad that I was actually getting angry at Snape for what he was saying? I had so much fun with this chapter but was also in tears. Poor Hermione. What do you think?


	26. Questions Unanswered

A/N: Thank you for reviews! You guys are awesome.

Severus looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and then picked her up; he thought for a moment about taking her to the hospital wing but decided against it. 'Poppy would have my ass if I took her back unconscious again,' he thought walking toward his quarters. He had 20 minutes before his next class and he decided that she could sleep it off in his rooms. Walking into his quarters he thought about laying her on the couch but after a minute walked towards his bedroom; he laid her on the bed and looked at her. 'Now there's something I never thought I'd see, Gryffindor's princess in my bed,' he thought laughing at the irony. He glanced at her one more time before turning to walk back to his classroom leaving the lifeless girl on his bed.

Hermione woke up and looked around her surroundings taking note of the dark cherry furniture. She couldn't pick out any sounds or noises from beyond the room she was in. She sat up quickly and felt lightheaded so she lay back down and buried her face in the pillows under her head. 'I know that smell,' she thought. 'Where have I smelled that before?' No sooner had she thought this then a man came strolling into the room carrying two vials.

"Ah good, you're up. Take these two potions and then get the hell out of my bed." Severus sneered without looking at her. He tossed the vials onto the bed and then knelt down to get something under the bed, pulling out a black fluff ball. "This is yours too I believe, take him with you when you go. I hate cats." Without saying another word he walked towards a wall and she watched as a door appeared.

Severus had not expected her to be awake yet or still in his bed, the sight of her lying in his bed almost shredded the control he had gained back. He walked towards the bathroom determined to get some distance between the two of them until a small voice reached his ears.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said with her head down. She didn't know how to tell him that she didn't blame him for her miscarriage but she was still angry at him.

"I did nothing that I wasn't ordered to do by the Headmaster, Miss Granger. Now kindly gather your feline and get out." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Hermione watched as the door disappeared back into wall and looked at Solomon. He had gotten bigger and fluffier; she picked him up and walked out of the room leaving the unopened vials on his bed.

Severus waited until he was sure she was gone before re-entering the room, his eyes immediately found the vials on his bed that he had given to her and cursed Gryffindor women again. He picked up the vials and followed her out.

Hermione glanced at the watch she had on her wrist and saw that dinner was in a half hour. 'So much for missing my classes for yet another day,' she thought though she couldn't bring herself to be upset. She walked to the entrance to her room and gave the password to the portrait, entering the room only long enough to place her cat on her bed before leaving again. She rushed back out of her room and slammed into a hard warm body. She fell backwards and hit the floor as the person she ran into did the same; she heard the sound of breaking glass and looked up meeting the eyes of Severus Snape.

"What the hell are you doing outside my room?" She said scowling at him.

"Language Miss Granger, I was coming to bring you the vials you didn't take." He said climbing to his feet and offering her his hand.

She got up without taking his hand and brushed herself off. "I don't want them."

"How long are you going to act like a brat?" He asked her.

"I'm not acting like a brat I just don't want to take the potion."

"They're going to help keep you alive." He growled at her.

"Then I definitely don't want them."

He lifted his head and looked at her with hatred before he grabbed her arms shaking her roughly. "Why do you have a death wish you insolent brat?" Hermione waited until he'd stopped shaking her and then stepped away from him; turning and walking down the halls towards the Fat Lady's portrait as if nothing had happened. Snape watched as she was joined by Harry and Ron before following them down to the great hall. 'What the hell?' he thought as he saw her sit down in between the two boys. He stalked past them and up to the head table to take his seat.

Hermione was shocked that he had shaken her, had touched her. He hadn't touched her, other than catching her after passing out, since they'd been in the Room of Requirement. She knew that he was keeping his distance and appeared that he didn't care, so why was he so concerned about whether or not she wanted to live. She neglected the food sitting in front of her and hoped the boys would eat quickly; the smells from the food were making her queasy rather than enticing her to eat. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and knew that she was being watched. Looking around she saw that she was being stared at by no more than 4 of the teachers at the head table but seeing her looking back at them they quickly dropped their gaze. She rolled her eyes and told the boys she was heading to the library to study.

Dumbledore and the other teachers watched as their golden girl walked out of the hall. "This is the third day she hasn't eaten anything at a meal." Professor Sprout said from Dumbledore's left. "Albus, what's going to happen to her if she continues?" Professor Flitwick asked from his other side. Severus and Albus looked at each other, both worried about the state of their Head Girl. Dumbledore watched as the younger man stood and preceded Miss Granger out of the hall.

Hermione heard someone come up behind her before the person spoke and when he spoke she wished the world would open up and eat her. She dropped her head onto the desk in front of her when the man sat down next to her.

"We need to talk Hermione." Severus said. The use of her first name accompanied with his soft tone was enough to keep her glued in her seat.

A/N: Reviews please.


	27. What The Future Holds

A/N: Last chapter today because I've been turning into a night owl and my sleep has been lackin'. Thank you for the reviews everyone has left.

Severus sat down next to the woman with her head on the table and realized that keeping her at arm's length was no longer the best thing for him or her. He didn't want to watch her fall apart anymore and he was sure everyone else was tired of the short fuse his temper had rested on.

Snape took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm sorry." He looked at Hermione and saw her look at him from her arms. "I tried to keep you away from me convincing myself that it was the best thing for… us. After learning about your miscarriage and knowing that I was the reason made me think that you being near me was more dangerous than it was good."

Hermione looked at him and was amazed that the hard exterior she was used to was replaced by a soft caring man. It brought tears to her eyes knowing that she wasn't the only person affected by the last few weeks.

"It's not your fault Professor Snape, I knew that you didn't love me and wouldn't love me when I cast the spell but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. It allowed me to tap into your powers and be able to keep myself safe. I underestimated just how powerful you are and didn't realize my own strength. It wasn't your fault that…,' Hermione blinked away tears and felt her lip tremble, 'that I lost the baby. That was a horrible thing to say and something I deeply regret. If you want to sever the bond now, I won't blame you." She picked her head off the table to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"The binding can't be broken anymore, only death can break it now." Severus said watching her wipe her eyes and nose.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione said curiously. She watched as he grabbed her arm and flipped her wrist upwards. It wasn't until then that she noticed the black mark that rest on her wrist with SS inside. She gasped and stared at the mark in wonder. "What… What is it? Do you have one too? Why does it have your initials in it?" She asked all these questions quickly.

"I am unsure as to what it is as I haven't been able to research it yet, I have one also though it has HG instead of SS. I am not sure what the initials signify and won't know until I am able to research it some more. I do know that these marks only appear if a binding if fulfilled on both ends." He stayed quiet as she let this information sink in and knew what the next question would be without needing to read her mind.

"How was it fulfilled? I thought both people had to love or care strongly for the other in order for the connection to be complete." Hermione looked at him and saw him nodding. Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she realized what that information meant. She looked away from him so he wouldn't see her tears and the hopeful look in her eyes. She regretted it immediately as his reaction showed that he misunderstood her turning away.

"I understand that I am not the type of person someone like you would want and it is okay. I am used to people not loving me. I will endeavor to stay out of your way and in the event that you find someone you love and want to be with I will give you my full- What are you doing?" Severus stopped as she suddenly flung herself into his lap.

Hermione couldn't believe that he thought she would turn him away and it struck her again that he thought of himself as someone unworthy of being loved. She felt him slowly put his arms around her and put his head in her hair.

"You silly foolish man, how could you think I'd want anyone else but you?" She asked picking her head up and looking him in the eye. She let her shields down and let him completely into her mind, letting him feel everything she'd felt over the last three weeks; every thought and memory was his to view.

Severus couldn't believe what she was saying, that she loved him, HIM without wanting anything in return. He watched her memories and felt everything she'd gone through feeling his heart burst with all the feelings coursing through his system; both hers and his own. He let his shields down and returned the favor. Let her feel the worry about seeing her in the infirmary; the joy then pain he felt after finding out about the baby. She smiled at him through tears in her eyes and he looked back with his own eyes shining with tears. He could swear that his heart would burst out of his chest when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was a chaste kiss but it sealed in everything they had felt and shared. It was a promise of sorts, that they were in this together and whatever the future held; they would face it together.

The End.

A/N: I know, I know but that was the perfect place to end don't you think? Now, for my lovely readers to tell me; sequel? Or not to sequel? That is the question. Reviews make me happy and I'll consider a sequel.


End file.
